The Law of Sacrifice
by MKurosaki
Summary: "You have my whole heart, you always did." I whispered. "I just don't think you realize what that means entirely." Demetri/OC story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I finally decided to post this story, even if it isn't finished yet. I planned it out to be seven or eight chapter, I'm not really sure yet. I also don't know how regularly I will update, I'll try to update every two weeks. I hope you enjoy this and I don't own anything. Please leave a review if you can._

Chapter 1

"You seriously didn't call him?" Hailey asked with a giggle. She's my best friend. Black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. She is entirely mental of course, but I still love her. We became friends on the first day of college when she couldn't find her first class. She, like me, is also a lawyer.

"No! Hailey you've met the guy, he's a tool!" Melissa, another friend said. Her current dilemma was about a guy. Again. She likes him, but he has a crappy personality. No surprise there. Personally I think she really goes out of her way to find an asshole to date.

"Well yeah, but he can be good for other… stuff." She said and we all laughed again. We also have the twins, Katherine and Kayla. Even though they're twins they couldn't be more different from each other. Polar opposites would be the most correct term.

"You're so gross! I'm gonna go get another round of shots so we can continue to celebrate our new adult life." I said and was applauded by my friends. I took a bow and made my way to the bar laughing. It's Friday night and everybody is out to have fun, but what do you expect in the city of Chicago. We all graduated today and to say it was the happiest day of our lives would be an understatement.

"Hey Ryan, another round of shots please." I said to the bartender, squeezing my way between two customers. He owns the bar and he knows us all by name. I looked back at the group when another round of laughter was heard. A few of the other patriots stared at them before turning back to their own conversations. Standing here now I realized how loud we must be. Well I guess tonight it doesn't really matter, does it? We are finally done with all the studying and life is gonna be good now, I can just feel it.

"I will pay for the round of shots if I can buy you a drink." A British voice said, interrupting my line of thought. I turned my head in his direction and almost forgot to breathe.

He was breathtakingly beautiful, an Olympian god. There are no other words to describe him. Brown/blonde hair that looks disheveled. His skin is as pale as ash, but I can't be sure in this lighting and he had red eyes? The alcohol must be getting to me.

"Uh sure, why not?" I said and he smiled. Wow his smile. My insides feel like jelly.

"I'm Demetri by the way." He said and I smiled. "Well Demetri, since your paying," I said and turned towards Ryan.

"Make it two rounds." I said with a wink. He smiled and continued filling up glasses. My luck today is completely awesome! First graduating, then meeting a hot guy, plus he's buying us drinks! Bonus.

"Please add four more to my tab mate." Demetri said with a smirk. Ryan placed four shot glasses in front of us and Demetri grabbed one. "To meeting new people." He said. I grabbed the first glass and drank before putting the glass down.

"You never did tell me your name." He said grabbing the last shot. "No, I did not." I said and drowned the second one. That one burned.

"Thanks for the shots, it was really nice meeting you." I said and turned towards our table. The shots were already there and Hailey was turned towards me, waiting. Oh boy, here comes the Hailey inquisition.

"Well?" she asked the enthusiasm clear in her voice.

"Well what?" I asked innocently. Oh how I loved teasing her.

"Well did you get his number?" She almost screamed next to me. "You know I don't ask for numbers Hailey." I said and she glared at me.

"Did he get yours then?" she asked again and I shook my head. "He's hot! What is wrong with you?" She asked from next to me with her hands thrown in the air and I smiled.

"Relax! He'll be here when we leave." I said and she laughed. "You little minx!" She said bumping my shoulder and laughed again. The rest of the night passed with girl chatter and me frequently staring at the bar. Demetri had his back to me, but he would look behind him every now and then. By now the bar was almost completely deserted and Ryan had already yelled for last call. He was busy calling cabs for the few customers that wouldn't make it out the door, let alone home. He did this every night and I just loved him for it.

"Okay, I think we should call it a night! It's almost closing time anyway." Melissa said looking at her watch and I nodded. We all stood up and hugged goodbye until it was only me and Hailey left.

"You gonna go talk to him now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and I nodded. "Well then, I guess I'm leaving without you." She said with a smile.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, I promise." I said as we hugged again. She gave a small wave and disappeared out the door. It was almost twelve, but I wasn't tired yet.

"You still drinking alone?" I asked him as I slipped into the empty stool beside him. "It was either that or go home." He said with a glass of what looked like scotch in his hand.

"And where would that be exactly? It doesn't sound like you're from here." I stated.

"That would be correct. I am from London, England. Here on a business trip that could possibly make my career." He said still looking in front of him.

"Well what is your profession?" I asked and he chuckled. "You know love, I usually don't give out this type of information to strangers." He said turning to me for the first time, our legs brushing against each other.

"What do I get if I give you my name?" I asked and he chuckled again. "Another drink and the pleasure of being in my company sweetheart." He said and I laughed. He's certainly not shy.

"Who said I wanted to be in your company?" I asked and he leaned towards me, stopping with only a few inches separating his lips from my ear. "You wouldn't be sitting here if you didn't." He whispered and I blushed.

"Point well made. My name is Elana, Elana Smith." I said and he smiled.

"A pretty name for a beautiful girl." He said and I blushed again. He's also very good with words it seems. Maybe it's a British thing.

"So, what is it that you do Demetri?" I asked resting my elbow on the bar, with my head resting in my hand. My head is feeling really fuzzy and he is super-hot. I hope this is not like one of those times that alcohol makes the guy hotter.

"I control the finances of a very big company in Italy. What do you do for a living?" He asked, finishing his drink.

"Besides hanging out at the same bar every Friday night? I graduated today, so you are now looking at the best lawyer that will ever live." I said with a big smile and he chuckled. I felt proud of myself and couldn't help my smile stretching over half of my face.

"Congratulations, I'm sure you're glad it's over?" He asked turning to me fully. His black Henley clinging to him and showing off his obviously well built body.

"About the studying and no sleep yeah sure, but I'll miss the parties and hanging out with my friends. I'm afraid that since we all have to start working now, we'll grow apart." I said somewhat concerned. All of us have been together for four years and now suddenly all of us are going our separate ways.

"Well if it's any consolation, remembering what I saw tonight, I'm sure that will not happen." He said with a small smile. Our moment was broken when Ryan said we had to leave. Sometimes the closing time with this bar really sucks. I grabbed my coat next to me and made my way over to the door with Demetri. He pulled on his grey jacket and opened the door for me. Who said chivalry was dead? Once outside he took my coat from me and helped me into it.

Thank you for the drinks and your company, I had fun." I said with a smile, pulling my hair out from underneath my coat.

"Anytime love. Not to be forward or anything, but do you want to go get a coffee?" He said and for a moment I thought I saw a sliver of uncertainty in his eyes. It was weird, seeing him unsure of something. All night so far he has been confidant about himself and now, when he is asking me for coffee, he gets nervous?

"Sure, Starbucks is just two blocks from here." I said and he gave me a megawatt smile. Looking down I started walking and heard him fall into step next to me.

"Have you ever been to Chicago before?" I asked looking up at him walking beside me.

"A few times actually, I've traveled quite a lot." He said as he grabbed my elbow to make way for a group of drunken what looked like teenagers.

"Thanks. Do you enjoy coming here or would you rather prefer another city?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"I love London, if I could move back I would in a heartbeat. But I don't think that will happen anytime soon. And as for Chicago, if I didn't enjoy it before, I certainly do now." He said glancing down at me. I blamed the cold for my red cheeks and definitely not the blush from his words.

"I think you should move back to London if you really want to. I grew up in DC, but I love Chicago more. My parents are here and my best friend. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to; she would drag me back here by my hair." I said and he let out a laugh, it was a nice sound.

"It's not that easy, my life is in Italy now. Like you, my best friend is also there and my boss will kill me if I decided to leave." He said and this time I laughed.

"I'm sure he can find another whatever it is that you are." I said and he chuckled. We finally made it to Starbucks and he held the door open for me. It was much warmer inside the shop than outside and for that I was grateful.

"You can go grab a seat and I'll order coffee, be right back sweetheart." He said and made his way to the counter where a very sleepy employee sat. I chose a booth near the door and made myself comfortable. Sitting still I could feel the effects of sleepiness starting to affect me. I was so gonna have a hangover tomorrow.

"You look tired, are you sure you don't want to rather head home?" I heard Demetri's voice from in front of me and my eyes snapped open.

"No! I'm fine really. After coffee I'll go home and sleep." I said and he nodded. "Why did you want to become a lawyer?" he asked and I sat forward a bit.

"Well I want to help innocent people. Many people go to jail for something they didn't do because they had a layer who didn't have the time to help their clients. I don't wanna be like that; I want to help people no matter what. I also want to put bad guys away, obviously." I said and he smiled.

"Obviously." He said with a chuckle. He looked up towards the counter and went to grab the coffee. He also had a very nice behind; this man is the entire package.

"Drinks and coffee, it seems you like to waste money on girls." I said and he smiled shaking his head.

"Only on those who grabs my attention love. And grabbing my attention is a very hard thing to do." He said with a crooked smile.

Oh dear god this man is hot.

"Thank you for walking me home." I said once we stopped in front of my apartment building. I wanted to spend more time with him, but I was beyond tired.

"It is no trouble, really. My hotel isn't that far from here anyway." He said with an easy smile. Tonight was incredible. I wasn't really expecting anything like this, but I'm glad I met him.

"Well thank you again for a lovely night and I hope you enjoy the rest of your time in Chicago." I said and walked up the steps. Really? Enjoy your time in Chicago, that's the best you could do? Ugh, I could've gone with something like 'Do you want to meet again tomorrow for lunch?' or 'Come inside for coffee-

"Elana!" Demetri yelled, interrupting my thoughts, and I spun around with my hand on the doorknob. Hope blossoming in my chest. "My business card is in your jacket pocket." He said scratching the back of his neck and it was the first time tonight I saw him actually looking nervous. Like 100% nervous.

"I'll be sure to call." I said and made my way into the building and upstairs to my bed for some well needed sleep.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Alec asked, appearing next to me out of nowhere. Why did Aro have to team me up with him? He's like a four-year old child, annoying the hell out of me.

"Do you have nothing better to do than follow me around all night?" I asked annoyed.

"I was done feeding and when I went back to the bar you were talking to her outside. I was about to leave but you, my dear sappy friend, asked her for coffee. Then I wondered, why would the ruthless Demetri ask a girl to coffee if he was going to eat her anyway?" Alec said, but I interrupted him at the entrance of our hotel.

"Look Alec, I'm really not interested in your theories." I said and he chuckled.

"I wasn't even finished yet D. Then it hit me, you like her! The heartless Demetri has found another being fascinating, a human none the less. I don't judge. She is a pretty little thing, even if I do say so myself." Alec rambled and I pushed the elevator button a couple more times. Can't this bloody thing go any faster?

"And now for my conclusion, I just have to ask. What makes this human girl so interesting?" he asked, turning to face me. I expected him to be amused, but for once he looked serious. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"She isn't like everybody else, she's different." I gritted out and he looked confused. "Like what? AB blood type?" he asked and I chuckled.

"No, she just- I don't know yet." I said and he smiled. "Maybe she's into all that dom and sub stuff. Jane says _50 Shades of Grey_ is quite interesting." He said and laughed when I made a move to hit the back of his head, but he was already out the elevator.

Bloody idiot.

 _Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me-_

"Oh god no!" I groaned and slammed the snooze button on my alarm. Why did that song have to play every morning? Oh yeah, because I have an awesome best friend that has dreadful taste in music.

I was almost asleep again when a few loud knocks came from my bedroom door, giving me a mini heart attack.

"Get your lazy ass up! We're meeting up for brunch in thirty." Hailey shouted through the door. How does she manage to be up so early in the morning when she drank more than I did last night? Knowing that trying to go back to sleep again would be futile, I threw the purple covers aside with a groan and left the warmth of my bed. I hate winter. It's cold, wet and gloomy.

I took a quick shower and dried my dark brown curly hair, only to wear a white beanie to protect me against the biting cold. After pulling on a pair of jeans and a white blouse, I grabbed my black pea coat and pulled on my boots along the way, almost falling on my ass a few times too.

"About time, we need to leave now or we are going to be late." Hailey said jumping up from the sofa. I quickly looked down at my watch and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We still have 10 minutes, so I can quickly do my make up." I said and she groaned, falling back down on the red sofa. I applied my usual natural brown eye shadow that looked best with my big dark green eyes. Light lipstick and eyeliner was easier and much faster for now. Dabbing my full pink lips a few times I turned around and Hailey nodded her approval.

"Seriously, why can't you just be an early riser like me?" She asked with a sweet smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Well maybe because I'm normal and have a slight hangover. But I see you don't have the same problem because you seem positively chipper." I said finishing up my mascara.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's a good day today." She said and I smiled. "Well come on! We wouldn't want to be late." I said and grabbed my bag from the counter.

"So did you get his number?" she asked next to me in the elevator and I frowned, feigning ignorance.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about Elana. Anyone who forgets about someone like that is completely mental." She said crossing her arms and I laughed.

"He slipped his card into my coat when he helped me into it last night." I said and dodged a skateboarder on the sidewalk. Damn people didn't even care about the other people walking here.

"When are you gonna call him?" She asked and I let out another laugh. "You know I don't call guys Hailey." I said as we walked into Fransesa's. It's a little Italian restaurant in the building right next to ours. It has the most amazing food ever.

"Oh yeah, your weird rule about not calling the guy first." She said with an eye roll.

"Table for two?" the hostess asked with a smile. "No for four please, the rest is coming soon." Hailey said as she led us to a table by the window.

"Look I'm sure you can ignore your rule for once. I mean he doesn't have your number and what's the chance of seeing him again?" Hailey said leaning over the table slightly.

"Maybe, you know he's British." I said and her mouth dropped to the table.

"And you still plan on following your rule this time? You're crazy for wanting to not call that!" she almost screamed at me and I giggled. "We'll see okay? Where are Katherine and Kayla? It's almost ten past." I said looking at my watch again.

"I don't know. They don't live _that_ far away." Hailey also said with a frown. A few seconds passed when Hailey's phone buzzed on the table. She picked it up and gave a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing major, Katherine is sick and you know how she gets." She said with another eye roll. Hailey's right, that woman is down right evil when she's sick. Last time Kayla was out of town and I had to look after the blonde and I almost lost a finger, twice. I'd rather not remember how.

"Yeah, so let's just order then." I said and she nodded. I looked up to see if our waitress was nearby when I spotted the brown/blonde haired god at another table.

"Oh my god, it's him!" I said putting the menu at the side of the table. Like that's not suspicious or anything. "Who?" Hailey said making a move to put down the menu, but I slapped her hand away with a scowl.

"Ow! That hurt bitch." She said rubbing her injured hand. I rolled my eyes at her and peeked over the menu before ducking again.

"The guy, Demetri, from last night!" I said and she seemed to forget about her hand. "Where?" she asked, also peeking over the menu. "There, in the corner." I said hoping she'll find him without me having to point at him.

"He's even hotter than before!" she said with a huge smile. "What should we do?" I asked and she grabbed the menu before I could hit her again.

"We are gonna sit here like the adults that we are and go on with our brunch like we didn't even notice him." She said matter of factly while placing the menus neatly on the table.

"Hi, are you ready to order?" A blond waitress said next to me.

"Yeah, we'd like two waters and one Caesar Salad and an Insalata Caprese." Hailey said and handed her the menus.

"Do you think he saw me?" I asked while biting my thumb nail. Oh my god, what if he saw me when I was trying to hide behind the menu? I feel absolutely mortified!

"No, well maybe. Look, it doesn't matter either way." She said and I nodded. "You're right; I mean what if he saw me? So what." I said trying, but failing, to calm my nerves. Why am I being such a girl about this?

"I need to go to the bathroom, be right back." I said and stood up making my way to the restroom. Hopefully he does not notice me. Even if the bathroom is like right next to his table. It's not like I'm going to the bathroom on purpose, of course not! Who am I kidding of course I am, the guy is hot and anyway I can spend time with him is a bonus for me.

"Elana?" Yes! Wait no, this can turn out bad. "Demetri, what are you doing here?" I asked, turning around to face him. "Just came to get coffee and doing some work." He said gesturing to the laptop in front of him. In the better lighting I could see him clearly and he definitely had red eyes. Yesterday I thought it was the alcohol, but I wasn't wrong.

"Well I don't want to bother you." I said and he frowned. He looked even hotter doing that! Focus Elana. "No you're not a bother at all, do you want to sit down?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"I'd love to, but I'm here with my friend." I said pointing with my thumb over my shoulder to nowhere in particular.

"I understand, maybe another time then." He said and I felt disappointment rise within me. I turned around to walk back to our table when his voice stopped me again.

"Elana?" he asked and I spun around. "Would you like to do something tonight? Maybe we can go for drinks at the same bar as last night?" he asked and I did an internal happy dance.

"Sure, how does six thirty sound to you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Great, I'll see you tonight then." I said with a smile and went back to Hailey. Our food was already there when I arrived.

"I have a date tonight. With him." I said as soon as I sat down. Hailey gave me a slow smile before letting out a giggle.

"Oh my god! This is gonna be epic, do you want me to sleep over at Melissa's tonight?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and knowing grin.

"No! Thank you, but that won't be necessary." I said taking a bite of my salad. "Oh but I think you wish it was necessary." She said and I choked on my salad before talking a sip of my water.

"Really Hailey, now?" I asked and she just let out a loud laugh.

I can't wait for tonight to come, it's gonna be wonderful.

"Do you think he has a hot friend?" Hailey asked from her spot on my bed. In three hours I need to be ready for this date and I still have nothing to wear and my best friend is asking if he has friends?!

"Hailey! I asked you to help me, not sit here and flip through a magazine." I said with my hands on my hips. Really sometimes I wonder why she's my best friend.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a wad. Classy or sexy? Or maybe both?" she asked while shuffling through my closet.

"I don't know maybe I should just cancel." I said and fell down on my bed. "No way are you canceling! This man could be your future husband for all we know. Now please put on a shirt, it's weird that you're just in your jeans and a bra." She said and threw a t-shirt my way.

"Oh its weird when I do it, but when you do it it's completely normal." I said and pulled it on. She just waved her hand in my direction before pulling out a few items.

"Okay, so let's do a classy beautiful look. For the second date you can go clubbing and then we can do the entire sex appeal thing." She said and I laughed. I think she's already planning the wedding. She threw a pair of skinny jeans, my black Louis Vuitton's and a red button up blouse.

"You can borrow my blazer." She said with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I have a blazer." I said and she gave me a look.

"What's wrong with my blazer?" I asked sitting up. "Honey no, just no." she said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I thought she loved my checked blazer?

The bar, as usual, was packed. When I came through the door I looked around to see if Demetri was here, but I saw no sign of him. All the walls were lined with comfy booths and in the middle of the bar there were tables and chairs pushed very closely to each other. The bar was a few steps from the door and Ryan was behind it serving drinks.

Ryan looked up towards the door and smiled when he saw me. Even if it was in the middle of winter he wore a black t-shirt that showed off his muscled arms. Ryan was definitely nice to look at, I mean the black hair, blue eyes and nice body combo would make any girl swoon.

And believe me they did.

However he's like a brother to us. We don't just see him at the bar, we actually hang out. He's helped each of us in some way and I'm grateful to have him as a friend. The only person I think doesn't see him as a friend is Katherine. They have been playing and flirting with each other for as long as I can remember, but they just never take the plunge. After I sat down at one of the bar stools, he made his way over to me.

"What will it be?" he asked with his boyish smile. "Nothing yet, I'm waiting for someone." I said and his smile widened.

"What's his name, tell me everything!" he said resting his chin on his hand with a dreamy expression that made me laugh. "Have I ever said that you're a dork?" I asked and he let out a chuckle.

"On multiple occasions actually." He said and I smiled again. "His name is Demetri and he's really hot. Where's Katherine?" I asked and his smile fell a bit as he wiped down the already spotless counter.

"She's mad at me because I flirted with someone last week. She won't even return my calls. Yesterday when you were here she wouldn't even talk to me." He said and I grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You guys obviously like each other, maybe you should take her out. Do something special for her, you know how she secretly likes all the sappy romance stuff." I said and we both laughed. He enveloped my hand in both of his and gave it a chaste kiss.

"Thanks, I'll call you if I need any help." He said and I smiled at him.

"Elana?" I heard a voice behind me and saw Demetri standing in jeans, a white button up shirt with a thin black tie. He looked like a freaking runway model and my breath caught. He frowned as he focused on my and Ryan's hands.

"Oh uhm, Demetri this is Ryan. Ryan, Demetri." I said and stuffed my hands into my jean pockets. Well this is not awkward at all. "A booth just cleared up, Jesse will come by shortly." Ryan said to me with his smile back in place. I nodded and made my way to the open booth without looking to see if he was following.

Sliding in, I looked up to see him sliding in across from me. His frown from earlier was still present and my own formed. I'm guessing he thinks Ryan and I are more than just friends.

"So you and the bartender know each other?" he asked tentatively. "He is like a brother to me, well to all of us actually." I said with a hesitant smile. Ryan and I never were and never will be anything more than friends.

"That's good to know." He said with a nervous laugh. "I apologize, I read that completely wrong." He said sheepishly and I gave him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry about it. How long will you be staying in Chicago?" I asked while I shrugged out of Hailey's blazer. "Well that depends on how long business here takes, but maybe another week." He said and I felt disappointment rise within me once again.

"You will return to Italy then I presume?" I asked and he nodded. "Tell me more about it." I asked and he leaned back, thinking.

"Italy itself is a very beautiful country. I've seen every town there is to see, no matter how small. The town I live in is also quite small. Volterra has a very rich history and it is very old, the buildings alone are a dead giveaway. The people are always pleasant and the town just has a great feeling. Outside the city there are grass fields as far as the eye can see. I don't know if anybody else knows about it but, I discovered a lake about an hour outside the city. It's entirely secluded from the rest of the world with trees hiding it from sight. It's one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. The water is so clear you can see yourself in it. Everything is just so peaceful there." He said staring at the table with a wistful smile.

"It sounds beautiful; I would love to see it." I said and he seemed to snap out of his memories to look at me. The same intense stare as yesterday and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. When I was younger I always wanted someone to look at me like that and it feels great, even if I am finding it very hard to breath.

"You- I could take you." He said and I blushed. He let out a chuckle and looked at me. "I apologize, the filter between my brain and mouth doesn't seem to work around you." He said and I smiled. It was good to know that I can also effect him in some way.

"I think if I was the spontaneous type I would've said yes immediately." I said and he frowned again. "Why aren't you?" he asked and I paused. Am I afraid to do anything reckless? Probably yes.

"I've done bad things in the past, like drinking when I shouldn't have or sneaking out with a boyfriend my parents didn't approve of. But I don't think I've ever done something reckless, I always think everything through. The positive and negative aspects of a situation and how it would affect the people around me." I explained and he nodded.

"I think you should do something impulsive, at least once. Something that would make you happy even if it's just for a few hours." He said leaning forward again, trapping me with the intense butterflies in the stomach stare. Jesse, the waitress, broke Demetri's stare and we both turned towards her.

"Hey Elana, are you guys ready to order yet?" she asked and I nodded, falling back against the seat. "I will have Jim Beam Black, on the rocks and Elana?" he asked turning to me again.

"A glass of white wine please." I asked and she nodded before heading off to the bar again. Maybe something spontaneous would do me some good.

"Yesterday you said that you wanted to help innocent people, but I'm sure you realize there will be people you can't help or people who actually isn't innocent." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course and I know it will certainly be hard for me if a client goes to jail because I couldn't help him. As for the not so innocent people, that's part of the entire lawyer thingy. You win some you loose some I guess." I said and he nodded.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked and he looked at me as if I grew a second head. "Excuse me?" he asked still looking bewildered and I laughed.

"You heard me. Come on Demetri, this is how you build a relationship. I need to know all these little things." I said, folding my arms on top of the table. He looked at me for a few more silent seconds before smiling and shaking his head.

"Okay then, I like red. What about you?" he asked and I smiled. "I'm obsessed with purple; it's like the greatest color on earth. Purple trumps every other color." I said and he laughed.

"Oh really? Well I beg to differ. Red is obviously the superior color." He said and I smiled. "If that's your opinion, then fine. Maybe being wrong is a British thing." I said nonchalantly and he burst out laughing again. I loved his laugh, it was just amazing.

"Now that our favorite color is covered, I think we can move on to more private matters." I said seriously and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"DC or Marvel?" I asked and he squinted at me slightly. "Your future view of me depends on this answer, am I correct?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well, I am not going to lie about my preference. So I'll just be honest, Marvel." He said and I studied his face, taking my time in seeing if he was being honest. The fact that he is a Marvel man can mean a lot.

"There are still a lot of things we need to discuss, but I approve of your answer." I said and he visibly relaxed. "You know you can really make a man stress love. And that was a comic book question. I think you'll make a wonderful lawyer." He said and I smiled. Jesse came back with our drinks before disappearing again.

He picked up his glass and took a sip. This moment seemed to pass in slow motion as my eyes focused on his luscious lips. After he pulled away his tongue darted out and swept over his lower lip. How can something so small be so attractive? I'm definitely blaming the accent, for everything from now on.

"What about your friends and family?" he asked and my eyes snapped to his. The small smile on his lips making it clear he caught me staring. Shit.

"Well I have the other girls, but Hailey is my best friend. We share an apartment and she is my sister. I was adopted a few months before my 11th birthday and my parents still live here in Chicago." I said and he nodded. "What about you? Friends and family." I asked and he seemed to close off a little bit.

"I have mentioned my best friend before, his name is Felix." There was a short pause where he looked at the door before back at me again. "My parents died when I was about six, so my uncle raised me." He said taking a gulp of his drink this time.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I said and he gave me a small reassuring smile. "It's okay, I just don't really talk much about them." He said and I nodded in understanding. Talking about my foster parents are easy, but my real parents? Now that's a completely different thing.

The rest of the date was filled with more alcohol and us getting to know each other. I learned that he was an only child; he likes art and history and loves to travel. He collects old cars as a hobby and still wishes to live in London. He is very polite and has an elegant, old-worldly way about him. His laughter is infectious and his smile beautiful. He enjoys talking about other countries, but he doesn't really talk about his past.

"Sorry Elana, but it's almost closing time." Ryan said next to our table and I nodded. He walked off back to the bar and we both stood. I shrugged into Hailey's blazer.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment?" he asked standing in front of me. I looked up to answer, but realized he was standing much closer than what I thought. For the second time that night my eyes traveled to his lips and the same knowing smile appeared. Double shit.

"No I um- we can go for coffee again." I blurted out and he chuckled. I could feel my whole face heating up at the staring and my very forward approach.

"Sure, I wouldn't want to break our tradition." He said with an easy smile and amused eyes. I smiled even though I realized our tradition will be broken anyway when he leaves.

And that realization stung a bit more than I thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _This chapter is a whole lot shorter than the previous one, but the next one is much much longer. I also looked at my first chapter now on the site and saw that my line breaks weren't included, so I apologize. In my eyes that's like the BIGGEST mistake ever! Anywhoo, I'm rambling, I hope you enjoy this short-ish chapter and please leave a review if you can._

 _P.S. – It was very late here when I posted this, so that may be why I'm a teeny tiny bit hyper. And I'm sick, so pills and all. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

"You got in late last night, did something happen?" Hailey asked with a hopeful smile when I came into the living room. I let out a sigh and her smile turned into a frown.

"No just drinks and coffee afterwards. He's leaving today and I've agreed to see him off at the airport." I said going through my purse to find my phone. I felt Hailey turn me around and pull me into a tight hug. Apparently his business here ended sooner than he had thought it would. We were halfway through coffee when his boss called with the news.

"Oh honey! I know you like him and this just absolutely blows." She said and I giggled. She released me, but grabbed my hands waiting for me to talk.

"I'm being irrational. I have only known him for two days and yet I'm completely smitten with him. I was stupid to think things would turn out differently." I said and she just hugged me again. I pulled away and walked over to see if my make-up was still alright.

"Are we still going to your parents after this?" She asked and I nodded. "I will be there around eleven." I said and she nodded, giving me my lost phone. I gave her a grateful smile and made my way downstairs to get a taxi.

"Where to miss?" the blue-eyed cabbie asked once I climbed inside. "O'Hare International please." I said and he nodded, heading off into the busy traffic. I pulled out my phone and chose to rather focus on the screen than the cars passing us, very closely I might add.

About forty minutes later I was walking into the airport and looking to find the man that has been in my life for two days and yet I feel like I'm gonna collapse with him gone. I saw him before he saw me, looking at the departure and arrival times on the big screen. He didn't even seem to notice the people around him; he was in his own little world. What I would give to know what he was thinking now. He had a slight frown covering his features, as if he was frustrated at something the board was showing him. It brought a slight smile to my face. A screen was making Demetri frustrated.

I can't stop thinking of how absolutely beautiful this man is. He is a god sent from Olympus, trapped in a human's body. Why he is interested in me is baffling. Truly.

"Demetri." I said next to him once I finally made my way through the crowd. He turned to me with a wide smile, his eyes showing how he actually felt.

Disappointed.

"You came." He simply said and I laughed. "I know, you couldn't possibly have left without at least seeing me once. You wouldn't have made it to the plane." I replied and he let out a chuckle.

This was really the last time I was gonna see him. The thought of it all seemed completely unbearable and I wanted to hug him until he decided he wouldn't leave, but I knew from experience that wouldn't happen. My dad always left, no matter what. Demetri however wasn't coming back, not like my dad always did after a business trip.

"Is it weird that I don't want you to leave? Like at all." I said with a breathless laugh and he gave me a small smile. I could feel unshed tears burning my eyes but I blinked them away.

"It's not weird at all, because I don't want to leave you." He said lifting his hand to stroke my cheek. His cold hand caught me off guard and I let out a soft gasp. He frowned again, but I grabbed his hand before he could pull it away.

"You need to go or you'll miss your flight." I whispered and he nodded. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing this moment could just last forever. He pulled away and grabbed his suitcase, turning away from me. I need to do something. Even if I just hug him, something spontaneous. Just like he said, even if it's just this one time.

"Demetri!" I yelped and he spun around. Doing my best to not run to him, I stopped and looked up at his questioning eyes. My stomach was doing summersaults and I'm pretty sure I was breathing as if I couldn't get enough air into my lungs.

"I'm gonna do something absolutely crazy now and you just need to go with it." I said seriously, choosing to look at his mouth and not his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but my lips on his kind of prevented it. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I could hear my blood rushing in my ears.

His lips were ice cold and yet mine felt on fire. Both his hands framed my face and I held onto his wrists for support. He nipped at my lips and I granted him the access both of us wanted. When he pulled away I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips.

"I will do everything I can to come and see you again. I give you my word." He said breathlessly and I nodded, my eyes still closed. He gave me another lingering kiss and pulled away. I finally opened my eyes and watched him leave.

I watched him leave me.

* * *

"Hi sweetie! Hailey got here a few minutes ago, she's with your father in the dining room." My mom said after kissing my cheek at the front door. I smiled and watched her go back inside. I stood still for a few seconds to gather my wayward thoughts. To be honest my thoughts are still a bit fuzzy and jumbled. I finally moved and closed the door behind me, following the laughter into the dining room.

"Finally! How did it go?" Hailey asked me as soon as I came into view. She was now standing in front of me with an unsure expression on her heart-shaped face. My dad looked at us confused and I realized the old man wasn't going to leave the room.

"He promised he would find a way to come and see me again." I said and she gave an excited little yell. "After I kissed him." I whispered and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh my god! _You_ kissed _him_?" she asked and squeezed my arms in a death grip. "Yeah, now let go! You're breaking my arms." I yelled and she just pulled me in for a crushing hug. This time cutting off my air supply.

"What is this about you kissing a boy Elana?" my father asked in a stern voice and I mentally stabbed Hailey 46 times. Did she have to scream it out loud?

"He is a man dad, not a boy." I said and he rolled his eyes at me. "When do we get to meet him?" he asked as I sat down opposite him.

"I don't know, he doesn't live in the States. He is on his way back home now." I said and he nodded, looking as if he's dropped it for now. And a bit relieved too, maybe even too relieved.

The rest of the day went by starting with my mom's delicious home cooked meal and me, my dad and Hailey discussing his firm. Hailey had gone to help my mom with the dishes when my dad started talking about one of his protégés that has opened a firm in Florence, Italy.

"I didn't really think his firm would've become successful, but I underestimated him. He is one of the most trusted law firms in Florence and he has a very long list of very important clients. This would be a great opportunity for you Elana. This type of experience can get you to practice almost anywhere in the world. He asked me if you would be interested in working for him. It's a chance for you to see the world and you are my daughter so you won't disappoint, I'm sure." My dad finished and I stared at him with my mouth agape. A job in Florence, Italy. I know I should be thinking about the job, but my mind traveled to a certain Greek god instead. _I think you should do something impulsive, at least once._ His words rang in my mind again and I didn't even try to reign in the words that left my mouth.

"Yes!" I almost screamed at my dad and clamped my hand over my mouth, eyes wide. He looked at me surprised before he let out a laugh. Me and my big mouth!

"I will let you think about it okay kiddo? You can tell me next Sunday when you and Hailey come over for lunch." He said and I dropped my hand, nodding silently. My mind felt a bit numb after this new development. A few minutes after our conversation Hailey and I left for the bar. Even though it wasn't open for the public on Sundays, our entire group met there for a drink. Ryan was the owner after all.

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Hailey asked as soon as we came into the bar. The reason she asked that, was because Ryan and Katherine were standing behind the bar, making out. Vigorously.

I shall take that brain bleach now if you please.

"Well. Ryan came by our apartment, asked Kat why she was being so stubborn and then he kissed her." Kayla said as soon as we sat down next to her in one of the booths across the bar. "The only time they haven't been kissing is from the time it took us to get here and through the door. The resumed their activities as soon as I got my beer." She said looking a bit traumatized, for lack of a better word.

"Maybe we should just send them home." I asked without looking to see what Hailey thought. The only thing I saw next was Hailey getting up and walking over to them. She tapped on the counter and they turned to look at her. I was already out my seat to try and keep the peace between the two of them.

"We're all very glad that Ryan over here has grown some and finally just kissed you, but your sister is gonna be scarred for life if you don't take this dry-humping elsewhere." Hailey said with her arms crossed. Katherine was about to retaliate when I thought it best I intervened.

"Just give me the keys and I'll be here tomorrow morning to open up. I know I have the lunch shift, but I need to work tomorrow." I said now standing next to Hailey. "Preferably the entire day if possible." I added as an afterthought more to myself than them. Katherine gave me a grateful smile and pulled Ryan out the door. After a few seconds of silence he ran back inside and gave me the keys and a kiss on the cheek. He was in and out in five seconds max. I guess after four years he just can't wait another minute.

"Glad to see they finally hit it off. I was starting to feel depressed." Hailey said and I laughed. I went to grab three more beers and sat down across from them.

"So, my dad offered me a job today." I said, finding the label of the bottle very interesting right now. Who knew beer was bad for you?

"That's great news! But why do you look so sad then?" Kayla asked and grabbed my hand. My attention switched to her face and I felt like crying all over again.

"Because the job is in Italy." I whispered and her face fell before she just put on a smile again. "It's still great news, you could come visit us and we could go visit you. I know you've always wanted to see the world and this is your opportunity." She said squeezing my hand. Although she was smiling her eyes shone bright with unshed tears. This girl always thought about other people before thinking about herself.

"I know that, but I don't want to leave you guys." I said and a few tears escaped. I smiled and looked at them both. Hailey grabbed my other hand and I could see a few tears making their way down her face as well.

"We don't want you to leave us either, but I also know that you have already made your decision." She said with a gentle voice and sad smile. My smile vanished and the first sob escaped me. Both of them came to sit next to me and crushed me in a hug. Hailey whispered soothing words and Kayla went to get tissues.

"Hush, don't cry. I would've come with you, but I already have a contract at your dads firm. Do you know why your dad offered you a job in another country?" Hailey asked after she used her thumbs to wipe away some of my tears.

"He said he knew I wanted to explore the world and that this was my chance. I also think that he wants me to work with his protégé because of the success at his company. Apparently he is the best in Florence and it's not a small city." I said and she nodded.

Kayla then came with the tissue box and all of us tried to clean the make-up as best we could. We sat in silence for a few moments when Hailey got up and turned the jukebox on to _Great balls of fire_ and started singing along, using her hand as a microphone.

For the next few minutes we laughed as she danced and sang along to the music. She was the greatest friend anybody could ask for. For some reason I started thinking about _that_ and the fact that I haven't even told her yet. I was afraid of how she might react and forbade myself, yet again, to never think about it again.

The rest of the evening went by with a lot of bad singing and even worse dancing. For the few hours we were there Hailey and Kayla managed to get completely hammered. I, of course, stayed sober for all of our sakes. I had to get the two of them into bed and I also had work tomorrow. About a year ago I helped Ryan out at the bar and he asked me if I wanted to work for him full-time. I get paid and I can say when I want to work and when I don't. It's a good arrangement and I'm definitely going to miss it.

* * *

"Hailey, are you sure I can sleep in your bed? I know you don't usually like anybody else in your bed that isn't male. If you know what I mean." Kayla said with a giggle. It's almost ten and I'm trying to get them to bed. Kayla was now looking at the bed very skeptical, but Hailey shushed her. Almost falling on her ass just by the simple gesture.

"Of course Kayla-Wayla. I love you and you're the only non male I accept into my bed. Now come, I'm tired." Katherine slurred, holding out her hand for Kayla to take. After about fifteen minutes both of them finally made it into Katherine's bed.

Sighing I removed their shoes and covered them with a blanket. I returned with a glass of water for each of them and some aspirin. Hailey is probably going to be fine, but there's a first time for everything I guess. I was about to leave the room when Kayla grabbed my hand. She was almost asleep, but she still managed to give me a smile.

"Explore the world. Just don't forget about us." She whispered and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly. She has always been so sweet and considerate of others. I am going to miss her advice in difficult times. She always says the right things, gives the best advice. I squeezed her hand before turning to leave.

I know that's part of the reason I want to accept my dad's offer is because I might be able to see Demetri again. I don't know what it is, but I just need to see him again. If it doesn't go as planned, I can still continue working in Florence. It's not like I'm gonna see him everyday, he would be in Volterra and I in Florence.

Even if I do accept the job, I wouldn't know where to start looking for him. I guess calling him would be my best option, but I will do it when I'm settled in. If things don't work out or I simply don't like it there, I could always come back to the US. I would've seen a great city and then I would return and maybe later visit another wonderful place, like Paris.

Tomorrow at work I can think things through and then tell my father my decision. Maybe I shouldn't even go at all, my dad has a great company and I would definitely get work there. It'll be easier and much less painful then going to Florence.

 _I think you should do something impulsive, at least once._

Yeah, tomorrow seems like a good day to think things through. Now, I am going to fall face first on my bed and pass out. God knows I need it.

* * *

The next day went by slowly. Around lunch business began picking up and Ryan then decided to show up also. He came in with the biggest smile on his face and I couldn't help but feel happy for him. Finally he made his move on the girl he was hopelessly in love with.

"Nice of you to finally show up. How was your night?" I asked, cleaning a few glasses that stood in front of me. I stood up straight after a split-second. "Wait, don't answer that." I almost yelled when he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry I just came in now, Kat can be very… persuasive. I hope you weren't too swamped without me." He asked coming to stand next to me behind the counter. He also grabbed a rag and began cleaning the counter.

"No, it wasn't all that busy really. Jesse called and said she can't work tonight because of some family emergency. I told her it was fine and that I'd fill in for her." I said and put away the glasses.

"Yeah, her mom is in the hospital and thank you." He said turning to face me. "You better pay me extra for this." I said pointing a finger at him and he smiled. "You know I don't like working at night. It's busy and people get drunk and do stupid things." I said with a huff and he laughed.

"What happened to that guy from this weekend?" he asked as I hopped up on the counter. He leaned on the counter next to me, waiting for an answer with that concerned frown of his. Stupid Ryan and his older brother protection radar.

"He went back to Italy where he has a job to do and I am here, unsure if I should accept my dad's offer to go work for a firm in Italy." I said with a loud sigh. "You raised your eyebrows in that weird way, that's never a good sign." I said and he glared at me.

"I was going to say that you should go. Not only is it a good career opportunity, but you also want to see the world. This could be your chance." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked more out of frustration, but Ryan took it upon himself to answer anyway.

"You already know what you're going to do; we're just supporting your decision. I don't know why you have decided to go, but even if it is because of this guy… it's still a good reason to go. It's your life Elana and you can do with it whatever you want. Sure we will miss you, but you will come visit. And I mean you, because I'm afraid of flying." He said with his trademark boyish grin and I couldn't help but smile in return. He pulled me off the counter and into a bruising hug.

"Just don't forget about us." He said and kissed the top of my head. "I find it fascinating that you like Katherine and not Kayla. She said he exact same thing to me yesterday." I said with a laugh and leaned against the bar.

"What can I say? Opposites attract I guess." He said with a smirk and went into the kitchen. I shook my head with a smile as I watched him leave.

Obviously nobody is gong to try and change my mind about leaving, so why should I try to do it? Doing this will be good for me, a chance to prove myself not only at the company, but also to my father. I will make him proud.

"Thanks again for filling in for Jesse, you really saved my ass. Again." Ryan said as he cleaned up behind the bar. We closed about half an hour ago and he insisted on cleaning while I had a glass of wine.

"Like I said, pay me and all will be well." I said and he laughed. "Remember I'm doing _your_ paperwork tomorrow, so you need someone if you can't work." I said and took the last sip of my wine before getting up to go wash the glass.

"Yeah I know. Maybe you shouldn't leave; my business is going to wither away without you." He said grabbing his keys and jacket.

"Keep talking like that and I might just change my mind." I said shrugging into my coat at the door. He let out a chuckle and opened the door for me. I stood behind him and waited as he locked the door. For a few seconds all that could be heard was the jingle of keys and traffic in the distance. I'm gonna miss this city so much, even if Florence is a big city, it's not gonna be the same.

"Well I'm off to Kat's, thanks again for letting Kayla sleep over. Again." He said and I shook my head smiling. "It's no problem, really. I'm just rescuing my friend anyway." I said opening the cab door that Ryan flagged down.

"Hey, it's her problem if she can't handle all this." He said gesturing to himself and I laughed, Ryan joining in a few seconds later. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and I nodded, closing the door behind me and blocking out the cold.

Everybody seems to know what I want, even when I'm still unsure. I know I want to see him again, but this could also be good. For me. If things don't work out, I will do this for me.

Distracted I muttered my address to the cab driver and we took off.

If I do this I will mostly be doing it to ease my curiosity of why I'm so interested in a man I barely even know. I know next to nothing about him, he wouldn't tell me about his past and not even about exactly what it is he does for a living. He is like an enigma inside an enigma.

The job is in Florence and he is in Volterra, the chances of seeing him is almost zero. I will be busy all the time and I don't think I will get vacation time if I've only worked there a week. Maybe I'll wait a few months before I go and see him. Just to get settled in first. I mean I have his number, so when I'm ready I can just call him and arrange for a meeting.

I know my father said I could tell him my decision on Sunday, but if I haven't decided yet I could always work at his law firm for a while. I could decide later on if I want to take the job in Florence. I will think on it for the week and tell my father if I have, or haven't, decided yet.

There is still time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _I am so so sorry! I know this chapter is really late but I was so busy with work and tired and ugh life man. I was also very unsure about this chapter. It kind of feels rushed off to me, but I don't know maybe I'm just thinking on it too much. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me your thoughts in a review. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

"Go home Elana, everybody else left hours ago." I heard Will say from my office door. I stopped myself from letting out a scream and placed my hand on my heart, trying to steady it. He let out a laugh and opened the door wider, moving into my office.

"You could've given me a heart attack Will! And I am almost done with this, I just need to add a few things. I don't want you to struggle while I'm gone for the week." I said and he shook his head with a smile, sitting down on the blue recliner across from me. My office was surrounded with glass and I decided to decorate with white and blue, keeping it simple yet business-y.

"Well make it quick, Maggie is waiting for me at home and I can't just leave you here alone. I promised your father I'd look after you, even if you do make me stay at the office till one o'clock in the morning." He said after checking his watch. I rolled my eyes, but didn't give a reply. I finished up quickly, not wanting to keep him from his fiancée. I closed my laptop and stood up, grabbing my purse and jacket by the door.

I had decided to take the job in Florence and have been working here for about two months. My boss and friend is William Harper. He is my dad's former protégé and partner at _Harper & Cromwell. _He is about ten years older to me, but he is still so young at heart. Even though I've been in Italy for so long I haven't really made any move to track down Demetri. I did try to call him when I was still in Chicago, but the number is disconnected. I think that's why I didn't rush to find him, I mean I know something could've happened to his phone but still. I've settled here and I'm happy with what I've accomplished so far in my short time here. However my curiosity finally got the best of me and I've decided to find him and just get him out of my system. Even though so much time has passed I still think about him a lot. I think if I just get him out of my system I'd be able to keep a boyfriend for longer than two weeks. So the game plan is to have sex with him, multiple times if possible and then return to Florence. Then I can fully focus on my career and then maybe later I can marry a man and have some beautiful babies. Excellent game plan indeed.

"Earth to Elana!" Will said from right in front of me and I jumped. "Where did you just go?" he asked with a smile as he held open the passenger door of his car.

"Just thinking about the past two months." I answered and got in, waiting for him to get in. He started the car and turned down the radio. He pulled out of his parking space and made his way out of the underground parking of the building. The street was black with only the street lamps illuminating the passing sky scrapers. We passed a few cars as we made our way to my apartment.

"Good thoughts I hope?" he asked looking at me briefly. I smiled and nodded. "Most of them yes. I just wanted to say thank you again for letting me take this week off, even though I've only worked here for two months."

"Think of it as a thank you for accepting my offer." He said and I shook my head with a soft laugh. "Then you have given me quite a lot of thank yous." I said and he gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and smiled, looking out my window again.

I am really excited about this upcoming week. I haven't really seen any other city in Italy aside from Florence. I have been far too busy to think about traveling. Demetri had said that Volterra was old and beautiful and I couldn't wait to see it. It was quiet for the rest of the ride and Will just gave me a hug when he dropped me off. Telling me to be careful and return home with gifts. I promised him with a laugh and said my goodbyes.

Hopefully I just won't get lost tomorrow.

* * *

"Dammit!" I turned around again and looked out for anybody on the cobbled street. The street was completely deserted and I groaned in frustration. This is the worst day ever! My battery died about an hour ago and now I only had a map of Volterra and absolutely no idea where what was. I was in a back alley of what looked like apartments, but I wasn't entirely sure. There stood a few dumpsters down the walls and wooden crates and boxes.

I made my way back to where I came from and turned left this time. I walked for a while and turned right into another, better looking, alleyway. Finally I saw a group of people coming my way and sighed in relief. They looked like tourists, but they seemed to have a guide.

"Sorry!" I yelled and waved with a smile. "Hi, I was wondering if you could maybe give me directions to a main road or something?" I asked once the group was near me. The guide was a woman and she was really beautiful with the pale skin and mahogany hair colour. She wore big black sunglasses, even in the shade of the building and designer jeans with a pretty pink blouse. She looked like a runway model and certainly not a tour guide. I mean if I was a tour guide I would dress comfortably, not in six inch heels.

"Are you lost?" she asked and I smiled ashamed, nodding my head. She let out a giggle and stepped closer. "We are headed to the clock tower, why not follow us?" she asked and I thanked her profoundly for her help and friendliness.

I followed them and was just mesmerized by this woman. She was really very pretty and so friendly. I wasn't really even paying attention to my surroundings anymore, but it didn't really matter. She was leading us to the clock tower and I remember it from before I got lost. She began talking about some of the buildings and its history as she led us into one of the buildings. It was really beautiful with marble floors and ceiling, there was statues and paintings and a woman behind a desk, talking on the phone in a language I didn't understand.

This really is by far the best tour I have ever been on.

In front of us big wooden double doors swung open into a beautiful round room with a really high ceiling. The floor and walls were also made of marble and it was even more beautiful in here. High white pillars was all around the room supporting the high ceiling. The floor was a white and grey swirl of colours.

I heard the double doors we just came through close and turned around to see two men standing in front of them. As if blocking us all from getting out again. The fuzziness I felt seemed to fade away from my mind. Something isn't right, this is so not a tour. I'm not even supposed to be a part of this thing, I just needed directions. What the hell just happened? Looking at some of the people within the group, I saw a beggar. No way would he pay to just go on a tour around the city when he already lives here. I pushed my way through the people and stopped when I saw three men a few feet in front of us, sitting on thrown like chairs as if they were kings.

Everything seemed to slow down when the first scream came. These- things- were moving so fast that I couldn't see them. They only stopped when someone was in their arms, screaming in agony. I began backing up slowly when someone grabbed my arms. Looking up I saw a man, with long black dreadlocks, giving me a down right evil smile. No way in hell was I gonna die today.

I knew now was the time. It's been years since I've done this and hopefully with time I became stronger. Letting everybody see what I am able to do right now is not an issue. Pushing down my fear I tried to focus with all the screams and waved my hand in the direction of a pillar on my right. I almost laughed in relief when he flew straight into it. My joy was short lived when he appeared in front of me again and he looked pissed.

"You're gonna pay for that." He hissed and I backed up into the door, heart pounding with fear. I let out an uninvited scream when he went for my neck. I waited for the inevitable pain, but was surprised when I opened my eyes.

Another man, with lighter hair, stood with his back to me. Growling at the man who was about to attack me. Not really knowing what was going on, I stayed still and silent. Waiting for one of them to do something. One of the men on the thrones stood with a smile and blood dripping down his chin. He had jet black hair that was about as long as mine and was wearing an all-black suite. He smiled at I think the man in front of me, before his eyes filled with wonder as he looked at me.

"Santiago, stand down." He said and the man moved to the side of the room, stopping next to another nameless man. Everyone had pale skin and red eyes. The same as Demetri, but this could just be a coincidence. It has to be, he couldn't be like these monsters.

"What is your name my dear?" the man with the black hair asked. Really? He and his friends or whatever are busy killing people and he wants to know my name?

"Sorry I was taught not to talk to strangers. I don't think murderers are really an exception." I said with a tight smile. He let out a laugh and I frowned at his psycho behaviour. And I thought I needed to see a therapist, this dude has some serious issues.

"I can see why you like her, Demetri." Aro said and I felt all air leave my lungs. No. _No_ way is he one of these things. I know the physical resemblance is uncanny, but he can't be one of them. They just killed about every person in this room in a matter of minutes. He can't possibly be like them.

"No." I spoke involuntary. Slowly the man in front of me stood up straight and began turning around. Oh god no, please. This can't be true. He can't be like this. I felt my stomach turn and covered my hand with my mouth. I think I'm actually gonna be sick.

"Elana, I'm still me. I'm still the same person you met in Chicago." He said hurriedly, grabbing my arms as he spoke. He was pleading with me to understand, but I just couldn't. I don't understand what's going on and he is _here_. Right in front of me with all of these things that just killed a bunch of people with no feelings whatsoever.

"Do _not_ touch me." I hissed, tears blurring my vision. He looked taken aback, but released my arms none the less. This can't be happening; he cannot be one of these things. I began registering the bodies that littered the floor. If it wasn't for the blood around them, they could be sleeping for all I knew. Why couldn't they just be sleeping?

I heard crying and saw a girl around my age pleading for the man approaching her to stop. How could they be so heartless? How could they not care at all about these people? Not caring if it could get me killed in the process, I flung the man away and into the opposite wall with a loud crash. With shaking legs I made my way over to the girl and much to my surprise, nobody tried to stop me. She must be terrified. I know I am, but seeing her so hysteric… I needed to help her first.

"Shh, it'll be okay. I'm gonna get you out of here okay." I whispered when I crouched down next to her. She nodded, but she couldn't stop crying. I gave her what I hope was a smile and grabbed her hand, helping her to stand. She clung to my arm desperately, scared of the people around her. She didn't know how much I wanted to clung to her right now. Whishing it could be her that was helping me, because right now all I want to do was cry. I didn't want to be the strong one in this, not with him here.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave. We can't have you telling everyone out there about what we are." The man with the long hair said again. Did he really think I was staying here? I looked towards Demetri, only now noticing the blood on his chin. A new wave of nausea overcame me and I had to grab onto the girl for support.

"I'm not stupid and I know we won't get to leave without it ending with us getting killed. So what do I have to do in order for her to live?" I asked, hoping to sound brave and not scared. Because that is about all I feel right now, fear.

He let out an amused laugh and I frowned. Was what I said a joke to him? "My dear girl, we have no use for her." He said with a smile as he made his way over to me. I could feel my heartbeat getting more erratic and pushed the girl behind me. Once he was in front of me Demetri took a step forward but froze in place as soon as this man looked at him. Obviously he was going to be no help.

"You on the other hand… you could be one of my strongest weapons." He whispered, stopping in front of me with wonder in his eyes. I just threw one of them _into_ a pillar and he walked away without a scratch and he wants _me_?

"I'm pretty sure all of these- whatever the hell they are- are a lot stronger than me." I said confusion clear in my voice. He gave me a twisted smile and in the next moment someone was holding me from behind. Their hands were like iron shackles around my wrists as I screamed. The other girl too was screaming in Aro's arms. Oh god no please! That poor girl has done nothing and I couldn't even save her from these monsters. She was still screaming pleading with him to let her go. Begging me to help her get away and I couldn't do a damn thing. Aro was smiling at me as he stood behind the girl, pushing her hair out of the way. I tied flinging him away but apparently I needed my hands to do that. I pulled at my hands again, trying to free them from whoever was holding me back, biting my tongue at the pain that shot up into my forearms.

"Please no, don't do this to her!" I heard myself scream, but my own voice sounded foreign. He gave me another smile before he bit into the girl's neck. I screamed again and pleaded with him to stop, but he didn't even acknowledge me. I could feel my throat starting to burn from all the screaming and I could barely see through all the tears. After what felt like hours he dropped the girl's lifeless body to the floor. She just fell like a rag doll and he didn't even seem to care. The person released me and I ran over to the girl. Hoping, praying, that she might still be alive. I fell down on my knees next to her, thinking of something to do.

Her eyes were open and glassy, staring at absolutely nothing. I knew she was dead, but still I placed my shaking hand over the wound on her neck. Trying to stop the blood flow, as if somehow that might bring her back. I could feel the desperation well up at trying to get her to move again, do anything to just let me know she's alive.

"No, you're gonna wake up. You just- I need to… you're gonna wake up." She just needs to wake up. I need to keep pressure on the wound and find something to keep the wound closed. I need to just keep pressure on the wound and then she will wake up.

"Elana." Someone said beside me, but the blood was still coming. "Elana, she's gone. Come and I'll get you cleaned up." I recognized Demetri's voice but shook my head, a fresh wave of tears leaving my eyes.

"She's not dead. I just need to keep the pressure and she'll be fine. You need to call somebody, I can't-" I spoke hurriedly. "I can't do this. She can't be dead. No no no no no, I can still…" I whispered, but cold hands grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from the girl's neck. She's dead, Aro killed her and I didn't do anything.

"No!" I screamed pulling my hands out of his grip and pressed down on the wound again. "She can't be dead! Please no." I yelled, sobbing as I hung my head forward, hands still pressing down on the wound.

I don't really know for how long I cried when I realized that I was crying in front of a bunch of strangers and tried to rub away the tears, knowing I looked like a complete mess. However when I looked at my hands they were covered in blood. This innocent girl's blood that didn't even deserve to die like this and I couldn't save her.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up." Demetri spoke again and I nodded, not knowing what else to do. I couldn't stop looking at my hands, even when I knew that looking at where he was leading me might be important. I could've saved her, I could've snapped their necks and I could've escaped with her. Taken her back to my apartment in Florence so we could hide-out. She would still be alive if I had just used my ability and helped her.

Realizing we stopped, I looked up and saw Demetri was running water in a sink. His face was clean and there was no trace of what he had just done. I wasn't crying anymore, so I guess that's good.

The water stopped and he turned to me, holding up the wet towel to show his intentions. I looked at him for a few seconds, trying to see what he was thinking, but nodded when I came up empty. He began running the towel over my cheeks and across my lips and each time it came back crimson with blood.

Her blood, the girl that begged me to help her. Yet I still couldn't save her.

After a few minutes he tossed the towel into the bathtub and grabbed my hands, pulling me over to the sink. He used his own hands to wash away the blood on my own. The water was warm, but his hands were ice cold on mine. I watched as the pinkish water soon turned white again as it disappeared down the drain. I wish I could just wash away my memories like this.

"Me too." Demetri said next to me and I realized I must've said it out loud. He didn't look at me; he just continued washing my hands. He was still as beautiful as I remembered; looking at him now he seemed so normal. Not at all the killer that he most definitely is. After another few minutes under the water he turned it off and grabbed a clean towel to dry my hands.

"Do you want to take a shower or do you want to sleep?" he asked, concern etched on his face and I frowned confused. "I want to go home, to my apartment in Florence." I said my voice much stronger this time. He sighed and shook his head.

"Aro will not let you leave. I know this might not mean anything to you right now, but I won't let any harm come to you. I promise." He said seriously and I let out a laugh. I don't know who was more surprised, him or me.

"You're right it really doesn't." I said and walked out the bathroom. I looked around the bedroom, noticing the modern furniture, and headed for the first door I saw. I turned the doorknob, but it was locked. Pulling it again a few times I slammed my hand against the door in frustration.

"You let me out of this room or so help me I _will_ kill you." I seethed when I saw him by the king-sized bed.

"Like Aro said, we can't have you out there telling everyone about us." He said softly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Look I don't really care; you can all go burn in hell." I spat and his expression turned sour.

"You are going to stay in this room whether you like it or not." I looked at him to see if he was actually serious and started laughing when I realized he wasn't going to help me with this.

"Not today dear, you have a headache." I said seriously and threw him into the closet on his right. There was a loud crash and I turned back to the door, thinking of a way to use my ability to get out of here. Ripping the door of its hinges could probably work.

Before I could do anything though, Demetri was leaning on the wall next to the door, calm as ever. "You must have realized by now that we are indestructible." He said and I gave him a dirty look. Might as well use him to get out of this.

I moved away from the door and lifted my hand in his direction. He seemed confused for the first few seconds, but started moving when he realized what I was going to do. I flung him directly into the door, wood flying everywhere. Walking through the door I saw Demetri was already on his feet, an unreadable expression on his face. Before he could get any closer to me I lifted him up into the air, pushing him against the stone wall. He was a few feet in the air and he couldn't move a muscle. This power feels amazing. Like it's coursing through my entire body, making me feel invincible.

I caught a flash to my right and then to my left. The blurs finally stopped moving and I could see a brown haired boy on my left and a blonde girl on my right. They both smiled at me, looking weirdly happy about something.

"What do you think Alec? Will Aro be mad if we kill her?" the girl asked in a sickly sweet voice. Little bitch! I am so not dying here.

"Jane don't you dare!" Demetri yelled, still pressed up against the wall. Will he help me if I let him down? I don't know either of these two and I think I stand a better chance with Demetri than with them. Dropping my hand he fell to the floor, landing gracefully on his feet.

"It seems you can't handle her Demetri. Maybe Alec and I should take over, play with her a little." The girl, Jane, said with a smile. Demetri flashed over to me, pushing me behind him. I went willingly, trusting him more than them.

"Aro told us to bring you this." The boy said this time, holding up a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "He doesn't want her destroying the castle any more than she already has." He said walking closer to where we stood. Demetri backed me up into the wall, looking between the two of them.

After a few seconds of silence, I heard a hiss come from Demetri before he fell down to his knees. He grabbed his head and let out a groan. Concern bubbled up in me at him still groaning in pain. I couldn't hurt him by throwing him through a door and now, while doing nothing, he is shouting from pain?

Dropping to my knees in front of him I took his face in my hands. "What do I do?" I whispered frantically. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Running my hand through his hair I tried to sooth his pain but it didn't seem to be working.

"Please just- just tell me what to do." I whispered, tears starting to blur my vision. I felt a pinch on the side of my neck and raised my hand to find a drop of blood. I frowned as I looked back at Demetri, he seemed to not be in pain anymore. He was saying something, but all I saw was his lips moving.

Those kissable lips still moving…

* * *

I sat up with a gasp, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Everything came back at once and I placed my hand on my neck, hissing at the slight sting. Little bastards drugged me!

I swung my legs from the bed and was grateful I still had my heeled boots on. Maybe I could escape now, no one seemed to be around anyway. Standing up my head started spinning and I let out a groan.

"You shouldn't be up yet." I heard from next to me and felt him taking my elbow. I ripped my arm away and grabbed the head post for support. The curtains were drawn and I have never been so grateful for anything in my entire life.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elana." He said softly and my stomach turned. I somehow knew he would never hurt me physically, but that doesn't mean I'm not already hurt.

"I want to go home." I said looking at him, still holding onto the bed post. He crossed his arms and looked towards the door-less doorframe. A flashback of him flying through the door came unwanted into my mind. I realized he wasn't going to answer me.

"Whose room is this?" I asked, trying to make him talk. He sighed and walked over to the couch left of the door. "Mine. I don't really trust the others to not hurt you and Aro feels the same way. So he said to bring you here." He said still looking at me with concern. This room has everything except a kitchen. Everything was stainless steel and the only colours were red, white and black. It seemed so cold, so unlived in.

"So what are you exactly? Cause you're definitely not human." I said and decided to sit down on the red recliner across from the couch. He let out a chuckle and leaned back into the couch.

"We're vampires. There are different clans all over the world and each has a name, this one is named the Volturi. Aro and the other two at the thrones are our leaders and not just to us. They are like the presidents for our kind and we, the guard, are here to enforce our laws." He said looking at me to gauge my reaction. I looked down at my hands in my lap, trying to escape his intense gaze.

"Do you burn in the sun?" I asked and he laughed, shaking his head. "What about garlic? And mirrors?" I asked hurriedly. "All just myths created by us to throw off suspicion." He answered and I nodded.

"How can someone kill one of you?" I whispered, choosing to look at the table in the middle of us. He sighed and got up, pacing in front of the couch.

"Well humans can't. However the best way is to rip us apart and burn the pieces." He said and stopped pacing. "Elana, why did you come here?" he asked, sounding exasperated. To find you and look how well that turned out.

"Sightseeing." I answered. "I heard Volterra was a very beautiful city, I don't really agree." I added sarcastically. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair again.

"Please be serious about this Elana, be serious with me." He asked his voice desperate. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Because yeah, murderers are not 'so bad'. He looked so harmless, so hot. Ugh, this is not helping. He is very distracting and it's starting to annoy me.

"My dad got me a job in Florence at a renowned law firm with his protégé. I accepted the offer and have been living in Italy for about two months now. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come here and look for you and that's why I stayed in Florence." I said after a moment. He walked around the table and kneeled in front of me. I instantly pushed myself into the back of the chair, trying to get further away from him. I'm still not entirely sure if I should trust him, even when I just _know_ he won't hurt me.

"First you need to believe me when I say I will never hurt you, ever. And second you need to understand what is going to happen now that you know about us and about Aro knowing about you. He is never going to let you go now that he has you. You are very valuable to him-"

"Because of what I can do." I stated softly and he nodded with a solemn expression. "Can I at least go home?" I asked again. He looked down, trying to avoid my gaze.

"You can speak with Aro, reach an agreement maybe." He said, but I could see he thought it was a long shot. He got up from in front of me and stood with his arms crossed.

"What else can vampires do?" I asked sitting up a bit straighter.

"Well we have super speed, strength and hearing." He said and I nodded. "What about sight?" I asked a little intrigued.

"Our sight is excellent, everything is more… it's just more colourful or vibrant. However you want to put it." He said, searching for the right explanation.

"The only downside is the blood right?" I asked and he looked at the broken closet still on the floor for a few seconds, seeming to be struggling with himself. I waited patiently for him to answer.

"I have been alive for a very long time Elana. Things aren't just black and white to me anymore." He said and I laughed. Looking up and trying to stop the tears from coming again.

"God, you think I don't know that? If today wasn't proof enough of grey areas, just look at me. What I can do shouldn't be possible and yet…" I trailed off and he took a step closer, but I pulled my legs to my chest. Stopping his movements. I chose to look at the floor and not him.

"What will he do with me?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "He will give you only one option, turn." He said and I stared at him shocked.

"He can't make me turn into one of you. I'd rather die than do this to myself. I don't want to kill people every time I get hungry." I yelled. What is wrong with this man? He can't just force people into turning into one of these things. He cannot possibly expect me to just be okay with this. I still have things I want to do with my life. Work, marry and beautiful babies. That was the game plan.

"Do you even have to kill people? Can't you just take what you need and leave them be?" I asked calmer.

"No, we have venom running through our veins. Every time we bite somebody the venom passes to them and that is how one becomes a vampire. It is very painful and for all intense and purposes you are dead for about three days. The first year after one becomes a vampire you are stronger than ever because you still have some human tissue in your veins. The only thing you will want is blood and nothing else will matter." He finished and I nodded. So basically a crazy person craving blood. That sounds fun.

"So I will be stronger than any other vampire older than a year?" I asked, but didn't really give him a chance to answer before I asked more questions. "Isn't there an alternative? And what about normal food?" he gave me a small smile before he answered.

"Yes you will be. Animal blood is the alternative and we don't really eat or drink any human food, only if we have to." He said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Won't someone who feeds on animal blood be weaker than someone like you?" I asked and he shook his head. "What about like living? You said that you were really old?" I asked and he smiled at me again.

"Very old. Now rest a little, I don't think the drugs is completely out of your system yet." He said walking to the doorway that led out to who knows where exactly.

"Demetri!" I yelped and sat up even straighter. "You're not going far are you?" I asked tentatively, hating that I felt scared at the prospect of him not being near me in this unfamiliar place.

"I'll be right back. I promise nothing will happen to you." He said and I nodded, trying to calm my heartbeat. I got up from the chair and made my way to the bed, lying down on top of the covers.

"Don't take too long okay?" I whispered looking at him, standing in the doorway. "I won't." he whispered back, loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay." I whispered again, taking a deep breath. I drifted off and only one thought entered my mind before I fell asleep.

I still like him, regardless of everything. I like a murderer. Awesome.

* * *

 _There was blood everywhere and I could only see her eyes. The blank, lifeless eyes of the girl that I couldn't save. The blood wouldn't stop coming and I kept hearing the laugh of Aro, telling me that I was too weak to save her._

I sat up with a gasp, my heart beating so hard it hurt. I placed my hand over my heart and recalled everything from yesterday, still trying to calm my heartbeat. I need to get out of here. I won't let that psychopath force me into turning into a vampire. I won't kill someone else just so that I could survive. I threw the covers aside and swung my legs off the bed. My boots were next to the bed and I pulled them on. I quickly made my way to the door that I tried to escape out of last night. There was a new door in its place, they work fast. I placed my hand on the doorknob and prayed that it wouldn't make a noise.

I slowly started to turn the knob and almost did a happy dance when it made no noise at all when I turned it. My happiness was short lived when I felt that the door was still locked. I turned and saw Demetri on the couch, fast asleep. How in the hell am I supposed to escape if the door is locked? Maybe the key was on him. I mean I wouldn't let the key just lay around when I was keeping someone prisoner.

Slowly I made my way over to where he was stretched out on the couch and stopped in front of him. This could totally blow up in my face and he could just decide to eat me or something. I could die tonight and nobody would know what happened to me. Come on Elana! Die or escape, it isn't that hard a decision. I shifted from one foot to the other before making a final decision.

I took another breath and leaned forward, one hand resting on the edge of the couch and the other reaching for his jacket pocket closest to me. I stopped again and bit my lip, forcing myself to stop shaking. I pushed my hand in as slowly as possible and tried not to move the fabric too much. It was empty and I pulled my hand back slowly. I repeated the same thing on the other pocket and came back disappointed.

This man sleeps like the dead. Good for me, very unfortunate for him.

I took another shuddering breath and reached for his jean pocket this time. This is not what I imagined I'd be doing yesterday. Looking through the pockets of the man I like. Definitely not the way I wanted to get close to his… parts. I was about to slip my hand inside when something grabbed my shoulders and I was slammed into a very hard surface. The force of me being slammed against a brick wall winded me a little bit and I had to take a few deep breaths before I started feeling better.

"Now what are you trying to do love? And did I mention vampires don't sleep?" he asked and I could hear the anger he was trying to hide beneath his smile. Think fast Smith, your life kind of depends on it. Lie or be honest? It's not like he's gonna kill me, Aro needs me.

"I um, I was looking for the key to the door." I whispered nervously, afraid to make him angrier than he already was. He stared at me for a few tense seconds and let me go, dropping his arms to his side. I let out a small breath of relief and looked up at him again. He was standing way closer than he should be.

"You could just help me get out of here. I would never come back again. I'd disappear and Aro would never be able to find me." I whispered, gauging his reaction to my words. He looked uncertain so I continued pressing.

"I'm not saying I'm ready to start a relationship with you, but with time I maybe could. You can come with me and we could leave Italy behind, travel the world. Even though I know what you are and what you do to survive, I still feel something for you. I thought that if I just got you out of my system I would feel better, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Otherwise as soon as I saw the blood these feelings would have disappeared but they haven't." I continued whispering, wanting to keep him calm and open to my suggestion.

Hesitantly I raised my hand and cupped his cheek. His skin was really cold, but I didn't move my hand away. He frowned and closed his eyes, seeming to struggle with the idea of leaving this place behind. His hand came up to mine, enclosing it in his. He opened his eyes again and I could see he already decided. I pulled my hand from his and pushed past him, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"I am truly sorry Elana, but I can't." His voice came from behind me and I jumped a little at his sudden proximity.

"Why? You're a vampire I'm sure you can do just about anything you want to do. Why can't you just help me get out of here? Since you clearly don't want to leave with me." I said still facing away from him.

"Elana…" he said softly and grabbed my elbow to turn me around. I spun around to face him with a glare. "Don't okay? Just don't. I don't want to be like you. I don't want to kill innocent people just so that I can survive. He can't force me to do something I don't want to do." I finished with my hands clenched into fists. I just want to get out of here and go to my apartment and forget this ever happened. I didn't ask for this to happen to me.

"Even if you leave without me Aro would just use me to track you down. Almost everybody in the Volturi has a gift, just like you have one. Mine is to track people and I do it very well. The guard is my family and this is my home, I can't just leave them behind." He replied, desperately trying to make me understand. I gave him a smile before I let out a laugh.

"Unbelievable. You said that Aro wouldn't let me leave, then what about my family? My mom and dad, my friends? Am I just supposed to let them go and never think about them again? They are _my_ family and I won't let them think I'm missing or dead just because some power hungry asshole thinks he can have everything he wants." He seemed taken aback by my outburst, I'm guessing nobody ever called his 'king' or whatever and asshole.

"I want to talk to him." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked up at the ceiling as he covered his mouth with both hands. "Now Demetri." I said trying not to sound as pissed off as I already feel.

"Fine, just don't come crying to me when he denies your request. Aro is not known to be a very understanding man." He said and walked over to the door, unlocking it and waiting for me to leave the room. I could feel my eyes starting to burn but took a deep breath and made my way through the door and waited as he closed it behind him.

He brushed past me and I sped up to keep up with him. So when he's pissed he walks really fast, fantastic. We stopped in front of a wooden door and he turned to me, looking unsure for some reason. His face hardened again and he opened the door, stepping through first this time.

I followed him through, but stopped as soon as I realized where we were and why he looked hesitant before. It was where everything happened yesterday, where she died. I haven't even thought of her since the dream. It made me feel even worse than yesterday, how could I just forget her?

I heard someone clearing their throat and turned my head to the noise immediately. Blinking back the tears, I made my way over to where Demetri signalled me in the middle of the room. Both of the men from yesterday and Aro were seated in the throne like chairs.

"I understand that you wanted to see me my dear?" Aro asked, still lounging in his chair. He didn't even look interested with what was going on. Well, he treats me like shit I treat him like shit.

"So firstly I'm covered in blood ergo I'd like a change of clothes. Secondly I'd really like it if I could go home and never see this hell hole again." I said with a bright smile at the end of my, I think, reasonable request. He let out a booming laugh and I frowned. The other two didn't even seem the least bit fazed by his outburst. Really the older one just looked really bored.

"Yes to the clothes, but no to the going home. I recall already telling you that you would be my greatest weapon and you turning into a vampire is going to happen in the near future." He said with a dark smile.

"Like hell! I'd rather die than turn into a monster." I said with a hiss, clenching my fists at my sides. He was about to say something else when I raised my hand and pushed him back into his throne and pushed him and the throne into the wall behind him. The throne scattered into pieces with a loud crash. Before I could do anything else the blonde one already had my pinned by my neck to the floor.

"Now be a good girl and don't hurt your future king again. Or I will kill you personally." He added more pressure around my throat and my vision started to go black.

Awesome. I think I've passed out more times in the last seventy-two hours than in my entire life. Looks like I'll be screaming for help a little later than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _I am so sorry yet again for the long wait. Hopefully me apologizing won't be a regular thing! This isn't the longest of chapters, but I wanted to give you guys something to read. The first part was easy to write but as I went on it got harder. Inspiration was a bit low. I guess I just didn't really know how to get through this part in order to get to the next. I'm also really busy at work and tired, but let us hope the next chapter will be up faster. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you can. Happy reading!_

Chapter 4

When I woke up I thought that everything was just a really bad nightmare. I mean I woke up to the smell of fresh linens and blood red heavy curtains covering a massive window. It looks exactly like the hotel I checked into before I set off to look for Demetri. En-suite room that's decorated white and red with a comfortable king sized bed I jumped on as soon as I entered the room.

But my hope of it being a bad dream was short lived when a figure stepped in my line of sight and when I opened my mouth to say something I could feel how sore my throat actually was. Everything had really happened and I was still in love with a crazy, murderous, blood-thirsty vampire.

The hot one that was now kneeling next to my bed. Yes that one.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in his amazing accent that made my knees weak even if I am laying down. His face was full of concern and I was having difficulty telling if it was real or fake. I'm not really sure if he actually feels something for me or if it's just all some big scam Aro orchestrated so that I will change into a vampire and become one of his minions for the rest of eternity.

"Fine." I said and I winced at the pain in my throat and the way I sounded because of it. I pushed the covers aside and realized I was still in my bloody clothing. He stood up and moved away from the bed.

I spotted my suitcase and looked for my lost phone. It wasn't in or near my handbag and it wasn't anywhere around the room. Giving up after a total of I think seven minutes I turned to Demetri, hands on my hips.

"Where is it?" I asked impatiently. He seemed genuinely confused and I rolled my eyes. "My phone, where is it?" I asked again and realization appeared on his handsome face. He looked so cute when he was clueless.

"Here it is, but the battery is dead." He said and handed it to me. I instantly plugged it in and waited so I could use it. I kept an eye on Demetri to see if he would stop me from trying to see if anybody has called me over the last… two days!? Who keeps a living human being captive for that long? Did they not think that maybe somebody might think I'm missing? They can't just kidnap people left and right! Who the hell does that! Oh I know, psycho people!

"I have been held captive for _two days_?!" I yelled as soon as I saw it was Thursday. "I arrived here Tuesday morning and you have held me there for _two freaking days_! If you even think that I am going back there you are sorely mistaken. No way in hell am I returning to a bunch of lunatics that eats people to just stay alive." Every single word I had yelled at him and by the end of my rant my chest was heaving and I could feel my face heating up the angrier I got.

"Elana, don't you think you're over reacting a little bit? I mean-"

"Over reacting?" I said with a smile. "Oh you think this is me overreacting?" I asked again, a hand pressed to my chest. I let out a giggle and dropped my hands to my hips. "Oh baby, you'd know when I was over reacting." I replied with a grin.

"I didn't mean that-" he started but I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"Just don't okay? I just wanna go take a shower and get out of these bloody clothes and then I wanna drive back to Florence and just forget this ever happened. But we both know, okay well maybe I know, that Aro is a major dick." He opened up his mouth to object, but I held up my hand silencing him. "You're not ready to admit that, I get it. Him being you're master and what not. However he is not my 'sire'." I said using air quotes. "And I'd preferably keep it that way for as long as I possibly can. Meaning the rest of my human life. So I know I am not getting out of this without making some deal with Aro and I plan on doing just that." I finished with a sigh.

"I'm also guessing that you are here to babysit me so why don't you go get me some breakfast like the good little soldier that you are." I said grabbing random clothes from my suitcase.

"Its six thirty in the afternoon Elana." He said and I spun around to face him. "Fine! You can take me out to dinner and maybe I can get answers before someone strangles me again." I said slamming the bathroom door behind me.

Yet another day wasted in unconscious captivity.

"I hope this restaurant is fine." He said across from me. He chose a small authentic Italian restaurant which was decorated beautifully with firefly lights entwined with vines. We were seated outside on the cobbled street and through the open French doors came soft classical music. I decided on the only dress that I brought with me and some white wedges. It was a lavender halter neck dress with an open back.

"It's fine." I said looking away from his eyes and to my menu. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tucked into a pair of black slim fit slacks with a pair of Armani's that's probably more expensive than my entire salary. His hair was so perfectly messy and his lips so red and ugh!

And he just looked so hot it was unfair.

"È pronto per ordinare Signore?" the waitress asked from next to Demetri and I lowered my menu in confusion.

"Sì, tu sei più bella bottiglia di vino rosso e due conchiglie pasta di gamberetti." He replied with a perfect Italian accent and the waiter was off before I could say anything. I frowned and put down my own menu.

"What did he want?" I asked, still not able to understand everything in Italian.

"I ordered for us, he'll be back in a second with the wine." He said matter-of-factly and I stared at him open mouthed. I wasn't even done looking at my menu yet!

"You don't even know what I wanted!" I said after a minute of staring at him. "You'd like what I ordered for you. It's one of their best dishes. Or so I'm told." He said rather nonchalantly. I can order my own damn food thank you very much!

"Why did you order anything if you can't even eat normal food?" I asked leaning back with my arms crossed. He was pissing me off and it is so not because he actually has a backbone, not like all the other guys I've dated. Nope that's definitely not why I'm irritated with him at all.

"Appearances and what not." He went quiet when the waiter came and filled up our glasses with red wine and left the bottle on the side of the table with some ice. "Grazie." He said and the waiter was of again with a bow of his head.

"You said that your entire gang had special abilities like mine?" I said a bit unsure and he nodded his head, frowning.

"Yes. I track people by locating them through their thoughts so to speak. There are other hunters out there, but they don't necessarily use the same technique as I and they are also not quite as good." He explained and I rolled my eyes. Modest much?

"What about all the other people?" I asked and he ran a hand through his hair, seeming a little conflicted. "If you're going to keep holding me captive, I'm gonna find out one way or another." I said softly and he let out a sigh.

"I suppose you're right. Aro can read every thought you've ever had with just one touch. The twins, Jane and Alec, they both have abilities that influences your senses. Jane can give the illusion of pain and Alec can make you feel absolutely nothing, or he can choose to only take away you're sight or hearing and so on." He explained and I nodded along in fascination. To think that I am not the only one who has a weird power. They are not exactly like me, but at least I know I'm not the only one with a super power.

"Are those the only people who has abilities or are there more? And does Aro need to touch you or can he do it from a distance?" if those were like the only people who actually had a gift that would be a bit disappointing. I mean there were how many of them? If only four had a power that would be pretty lame.

"No there are other, but I will tell you when you actually see them. And also Aro has to touch you. What else did you want to know?" he asked and thanked the waiter again for the food that had just arrived. When I smelled meal I could feel my mouth water. I don't even know when I last ate something! I immediately dug in, but when I was halfway through I looked up to see Demetri staring at me with a lopsided grin, covering his face. I realized that I was probably eating like a caveman and put down my fork slowly.

"Don't let me stop you from enjoying your meal." He said and I could feel my face heating up in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I was just really hungry and I forgot my manners for a moment." I said even though I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad. When I looked up he had a guilty look on his face and I instantly felt bad for making him feel as if it was his fault.

"Please don't feel bad about it. It was a crazy few days and I didn't even think about it myself." I said softly, but he didn't seem convinced so I took his hand resting on the table. It was ice cold and I took a deep breath in.

"Why are you always so cold?" I asked, trying to divert his attention. "Well, we don't really have blood flowing through our veins anymore, so there isn't any circulation." He explained and began rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, concentrating very hard on the action. "I apologize for not thinking about you needing food to survive. I haven't really cared for a human and I sometimes forget that you still eat food in order to function." He said still frowning at our hands connected on the table.

He looked up at me with those red, inhuman eyes with such intensity that it took my breath away. Can someone really look at a person that way and fake it? He gave me the same look when we first met and it just made me forget everything. It made me think about him and me just sitting here like two normal people utterly in love without a care in the world. Surely he wouldn't play along if Aro was orchestrating this entire thing, he would object surely. Because I know he feels something for me, even after all this time apart. I can feel it when I touch him and especially when he looks at me like this.

"Why won't you leave with me?" I asked softly, not really thinking about my words. His frown returned and he slipped his hand out of mine. I looked down at my lap and blinked the unwanted tears away that formed at the rejection.

"I have already told you Elana, they are my family and I can't betray them. Aro has given me so much and I can't just throw all that back in his face when I disappear. We would be hunted like dogs and Aro would never rest until we were caught and killed. He is a sadistic man and he would make sure we suffered before we died." His hands were clenched into fists by the end of his rant and I frowned, wondering why I had to say something like that.

"I would like to go back to my hotel room please." I said and he nodded, motioning one of the waiters for the check. She returned a few minutes later and he put a few notes on the table and stood up, waiting for me to do the same. The hotel wasn't far so we walked back in silence.

"I don't know what he did for you, but you can't expect me to not try and get out of this. I too have a family who I'd do anything for. Including to not put them through the pain of thinking I'm dead or missing. If it's possible I would like to speak with Aro tomorrow and reach an agreement." I said and he nodded, still choosing to stay silent. Why is he acting like a little two year-old? Does he not understand that I have family too? If he or Aro thinks I'm just letting go and saying goodbye they have another thing coming. Men are such insensitive idiots sometimes.

"Are you staying to babysit me or are you going back to your lord and savior?" I asked when we stopped in front of my hotel room door. I knew it was unnecessary and he didn't deserve it, but I put myself in a foul mood and he was the only potential victim in sight.

"Why do you always do this?" he said through clenched teeth and I frowned in confusion. "Since everything happened you have been giving me mixed signals and it's driving me crazy! One minute you act like you hate me and I'm going to hurt you and then the next you touch me and look at me with such passion and _lust_ and I- you just drive me insane!" he yelled and I stared at him shocked. He was breathing heavily and I wondered feebly if he even needed to breathe.

"I know you think I'm a monster and I can't really blame you but just _please_ Elana. Tell me what you want from me and I'll give you that. If you hate me then I will keep my distance and keep this as professional as I can. Just tell me what you want because I don't know." He said framing my face with his ice cold hands.

"I- I don't know what I want. I don't know what I feel for you, but…" I trailed off and he stepped closer to me, only inches separating us from each other. "Tell me." he demanded and my eyes dropped to his lips, unconsciously I licked my own lips and looked back into his eyes when he let out a soft groan. I was still staring into his eyes when his lips crashed onto mine. His kiss was hard and bruising and passionate and I could feel all his frustration. He forced my mouth open and I didn't complain one bit, quite the opposite actually.

He turned us and pressed me into my hotel door in the middle of the hallway. His hands still framing my face while I was pulling at his hair, trying to get him closer. To just get _more_. He tasted heavenly and oh my god this kiss! I don't know how long he has been alive but damn has he learned a few things. His hands dropped from my face to my hips and he pushed me harder against the door, his hard body pressing into mine. I pulled away and pushed his head towards my neck, moaning at the feeling of him leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses from my neck to my collarbone. His hand slipped from my hip to my thigh as he hitched my leg up and ground into me. I could feel him against me and it was absolutely divine.

"Oh god Demetri." I whispered breathless, my entire body feeling completely on fire from the desire I was feeling for this incredibly hot man busy kissing me senseless and pushing in all the right places. The hand on my thigh moved up higher and he cupped my ass, giving it a light squeeze. For some reason my brain decided to jump in at this moment and, of course, in this wonderful moment of clarity I pushed him away.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked his hands now both resting on my waist. His voice was full of concern and his lips were even more red than usual. His eyes, oh my god his eyes! They looked a mix of red and black and for some unknown reason it made me want to kiss him more. To see him want me like I wanted him made me want to continue this so badly.

"But I don't trust you." I whispered and his mouth opened as if to say something. He stared at me like that for a few seconds before his mouth closed and his entire posture changed. I could see him closing up and change into a completely different man right before my eyes. I instantly stepped forward and raised my hands to his face, but he grabbed both my wrists in his hands and lowered them.

"Please Demetri I-" I started but he interrupted me before I could continue. "I think it's time for you to go to bed now." He said with a glare and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Why do I always say the wrong thing?

"Demetri please don't shut me out, we can talk and-" but he cut me off yet again. "What is there to talk about Elana? I just told you how I felt about you being hot and cold all the time and now you are doing the exact same thing as you've been doing for the last two days. Just go to sleep and I'll wait outside and take you to Aro tomorrow morning." He said opening the door for me and waiting for me to go inside.

"I'm sorry, I can't help feeling this way when I don't know where I stand with you and what your intentions are." I said and wiped at my eyes when I couldn't hold back the tears that came.

"My intentions? My intentions were pretty clear a few moments ago I think. And as for where you stand with me, you needn't worry yourself anymore. I know where I stand with you and I won't be a bother anymore." He said slamming the door in my face.

I stared at the door in utter shock and felt the tears blurring my vision. When the first tears fell, the first sob came with it. I brought my hands up to my mouth to try and stop the sobbing but I just _couldn't_. Doesn't he understand what I'm feeling? I am so conflicted about everything. Does he actually care for me or is this just some sick plan to make me fall in love with him and turn into a vampire to just have him leave me in the end. I wouldn't be able to live if I thought this incredible, beautiful man was in love with me only to have that feeling ripped away. The thought of life without him seems so painful I can hardly breathe just by thinking about it. Thinking about him hating me right now is making me physically ill and I don't understand why. I have never felt this way about anyone and a man who I don't even really know is making me feel things that I don't understand. Is this some spell? Or maybe the work of one of the guard members? But would he really do something like this to me? I don't really believe he would do something like that or hurt me in that way ever. He said he would never hurt me and I believed him, even if I didn't show him I still believed with everything in me.

I sunk to the floor and pulled off my shoes, not bothering to try and keep my sobs quiet. I don't know for how long I sat there and cried. I cried for myself and for him and for the girls whose life I couldn't save. I cried for my parents and for Hailey who I felt like I wasn't going to see ever again. And then I just sat there, staring at the door unblinkingly. With a shuddering breath I stood on shaky legs and pulled the dress over my head, dropping it on the floor. I climbed under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly, feeling emotionally and physically drained.

Hoping that he doesn't hate me.

My face felt extremely hot and I reached out for the covers or something to stop the sunlight from bothering me. And if that wasn't bad enough someone just had to knock on my door. I groaned and stood up to go and answer it. Letting out a few choice words on the way. On the way I grabbed the oversized t-shirt laying on the recliner and pulled it over my head. Swinging open the door, I saw Demetri standing on the other side in a pair of jeans and a grey Henley.

"What do you want Demetri?" I asked rubbing my eyes, realizing I probably look like crap. I don't even have proper clothes on yet and here he is, banging on my door.

"You said you wanted to see Aro." He simply said and turned around, walking to go stand in front of the full length mirror in the hotel room, hands in my hair trying to remove the bobby pins from last night. It was completely silent as I tried to remove all of the pins. I slept like a crazy person and now I have to freaking struggle to get these stupid shi-

"Let me help you." He said softly from behind me and I let my hands drop to my side. I watched him concentrate on removing all of the pins expertly, a slight frown on his face. Can I really trust this man with my heart? I know what was said last night, but if he didn't feel anything would he really be doing this? Helping me and taking care of me? And he wonders why I'm hot and cold all the time.

"Is this you keeping it professional?" I asked looking at his reflection. His eyes snapped to mine and his hands went still for a few seconds before he went on with his task. He continued searching and taking out bobby pins for the next five minutes and when he was done he ran his hands through my hair to feel if there were any more pins left. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his cold hands massaging my scalp. When he abruptly pulled away I opened my eyes and stared at him through the mirror. He was frowning again and my own formed.

"Things were so much easier in Chicago. None of this drama and you didn't frown as much, I saw you smile a lot more. I miss seeing it and hearing you laugh, you have a wonderful laugh." I said with a small smile, trying to catch his gaze in the mirror. "Everything went so wrong so fast and I don't know how to fix it." I said softly, dropping my gaze when he finally looked up.

"I want to apologize for my behaviour last night. I was insensitive to your feelings and I was mad, I didn't think and everything came out wrong. I understand that I have no idea how you feel and what you're going through and I can understand why you don't trust me. I just want you to tell me how you feel, because I don't know and I can't do anything if I don't know how you feel." He said and I turned around, walking over to my suitcase.

"I feel angry about the fact that I might not see the ones that I love ever again. I feel angry at you because I _feel_ like you dragged me into this." I said as I started folding everything in my suitcase. "I feel pissed off about the fact that I can't do whatever the hell I want because your stupid master is being a royal pain in my ass!" I yelled spinning around to face him with my hands clenched at my sides.

"I feel like a complete _idiot_ for actually coming out here to find you, only to have my entire world turned upside down." I said as tears sprung to my eyes yet again. He took a step forward but stopped when I shook my head.

"I feel so confused because I have no idea what to do about these feelings I'm having for you. You lied to me and I don't know if I can trust you. I don't know if you actually have feelings for me or if you are just obeying Aro's orders. I feel completely exhausted after everything I've had to endure during these past few days. And seeing you and talking to you every day makes it so much harder for me. I feel like I can't control myself when I'm around you and it's driving me crazy. I just- I'm feeling overwhelmed because of all these emotions I'm forced to feel all at once." I said looking at him, feeling completely miserable. What if he really didn't feel anything for me and I just told him everything I felt. Then Aro has won and gotten everything that he wanted.

"I know I lied to you, but there are rules in my world and if I broke them by telling you… You would've been killed as soon as Aro found out Elana." He said his hand outstretched towards me. We stood like that for a few seconds, looking at each other. He dropped his hands and let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair.

"I wouldn't have been able to live knowing that you were no longer in this world. You can't possibly fathom how much you truly mean to me. I know I lied to you, but it was only to protect you. I do have orders from Aro, but please believe me when I say they don't involve my feeling for you. My feelings for you are real and has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Aro." He finished and by the end of his speech he was standing right in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands and I let a soft sigh escape my lips.

"I honestly do have feelings for you Elana and _nothing_ is going to change that." He said with a lopsided grin and I let out a breathless laugh. I felt relief and happiness fill me and rested my head against his. Somehow I just knew he was speaking the truth and suddenly everything didn't seem so bad anymore. I mean I still need to negotiate with the world's biggest asshole, but it could be worse I guess.

There was a knock at the door and we pulled apart. I heard a faint yell of 'Room service' and turned back to look at Demetri. Our moment was obviously broken and I let out another sigh.

"Just see what they want, I'm gonna go take a quick shower." I said and closed the bathroom door behind me, leaning against it. I bit my lip, trying to contain the overjoyed little yell that wanted to escape.

This isn't the most ideal situation, but in its own little way it's still perfect.

A/N: _Yet another A/N! I just want to explain the Italian. It's basically just Demetri ordering and the waiter saying he'll be back. I googled it so I don't really know if it's 100% correct, but yeah. Thanks for reading you guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Finally chapter five! Let us just ignore the last three months of no updates and be happy that there is finally a chapter for you guys to read. I was really busy honestly and I had a bit, okay like a whole lot, of writers block. I will really try to give you guys chapter six in a week or two. I have found my inspiration again and hopefully it won't let me down. Otherwise I'm gonna be really pissed. Anyway please leave a review if you can and sorry for the short chapter. Something is better than nothing right? Right?_

Chapter 5

"Finally you have returned!" Aro exclaimed when he saw us. We were waiting in the 'throne room' when he came walking in. He stopped right in front of us with a big smile and wide excited eyes.

This guy is a sociopath.

"May I?" he asked holding out his hands towards me. I frowned unsure for a split second before remembering he can read your every thought by just one touch. I wasn't really comfortable at all with him in my head and I don't think I ever would be with anyone in my head.

"I'm sorry but I don't really feel comfortable with that." I said glancing up at the stoic Demetri standing next to me. Aro seemed saddened by the fact but instead turned to Demetri who immediately gave his right hand to Aro. Demetri still seemed uninterested, but Aro probably couldn't look anymore happy. Could he only see the stuff that happened or did he know what Demetri was feeling at that time? I really need to find out more about all of this.

"It seems you wanted to discuss something with me?" he said once he released Demetri's hand. He sounded excited at the idea of this agreement and that gave me hope that he would accept. Why is he even excited about this? I'm pretty sure this guy is bipolar, that would definitely explain a whole lot.

"I realize that there is no way I'll be getting out of this so I have accepted my fate, but I have a few requests." I said facing Aro head on. I will not cower away just because I know this man is much stronger than I am. I can move objects with my mind for heaven's sake!

"You are in no position to make requests human." Caius hissed from his spot on one of the thrones. Suppressing the urge to roll my eyes at the asshole who strangled me, I kept my eyes on Aro. He still had the same excited smile on his face and it made me even more uncomfortable than before. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I only have three requests and I don't think they will be that hard to fulfil. Firstly I would like to go back to my apartment in Florence as soon as possible to tie up some loose ends. Secondly I want to go home to Chicago to say goodbye to my family and friends." I said and took another deep breath, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "And lastly I want to turn after my 23rd birthday which will be in four months. This is all that I want and after that I will join your guard and that will be that." I finished and looked briefly at Demetri. He was still staring passively ahead and seemed to not be interested at all.

"Of course, I understand completely." Aro said with the most understanding voice I have ever heard. That was definitely easier than what I had expected, I had prepared myself for another black-out session.

"She does not need to say goodbye to anyone, what if she tries to expose to the humans. She cannot be trusted!" Caius yet again yelled, but this time it was the bored looking grandpa that spoke and not Aro.

"You needn't be concerned brother, she may not be loyal to us but she is loyal to Demetri. As long as he accompanies her with her travels all will be well." Grandpa finished and I frowned. Is loyal really the word he wants to use? I mean I'm not even sure I trust him, or am I? I'm still way too confused about everything and his input is so not welcome right now.

"Well then everything is settled. You have the rest of the week to finish your business in Florence and another week in Chicago. Then a day after your 23rd birthday you shall be turned into a vampire and then join our ranks." He said with his hands clasped in front of him and a big smile on his face. Obviously the other two didn't know Aro was going to agree and I'm not even sure I've processed the fact that he agreed so easily to accept my deal. He is definitely up to something, he agreed way too easily for him not to have an agenda.

"Alec shall meet with you when you leave for Chicago. I will see you soon my dear." Aro said and made his way out of the throne room. He stopped a few feet away from us and turned around to face us. "Do not do something you will regret later my dear. I will kill everyone you've ever met even if it was only to say one little 'hello'." My entire body became ice cold and I gave a weak nod in his direction. Screaming bloody vampire is definitely not an option anymore. I can't put my family in danger because I didn't want to become a monster.

"Well. At least he didn't say no." I said glancing up at Demetri. He gave a sad smile and turned around, placing his hand on my lower back and leading me through the big wooden doors. Caius wasn't on board with Aro's plan and that makes me suspicious. Aro seems to be the leader them all, but surely he would still have filled them in about what he had planned out. He couldn't have known that I wanted to go home and see my family. Or maybe he's just a whole lot smarter than I gave him credit for.

Maybe I can kill him after I turned. It would certainly give me piece of mind.

* * *

"When are we leaving for Florence?" I asked Demetri once we were inside my hotel room. The ride back was very silent, I couldn't help but think about Aro's threat against my family. Would he really kill my entire family just because I didn't want to become a vampire? I have a headache because of all this drama.

"In about two hours, the ride isn't that long so I thought we could leave tonight." He said closing the door behind him and I nodded. I'll start packing everything in my apartment tomorrow and then I'll go to Will. Oh Will, what am I even gonna say to him? I'm not even gone a week and my entire life is turned upside down. I can't just quit, I need to give him a reason as to why I'm just quitting out of the blue. Maybe I can use Demetri as an excuse. Say that we are going to travel the world together and maybe after that I'll return to work for him again. Obviously that's never going to happen but I can still give him hope. Also maybe I should ask that he doesn't tell my father straight away, I mean I'm going back to Chicago. I can explain everything myself, I'm not even sure how I am going to explain this to my father. He's going to be furious.

Demetri walks back into the hallway after a few awkward minutes and I breathe a sigh of relief. I start packing everything back into my suitcase, tiding the room as I went. Going into the bathroom I found the bloody clothes from three days ago and I could feel the tears welling up again at the thought of the girl.

"Elana?" Demetri's voice came from the bedroom and I cleared my throat, blinking back the tears rapidly. "I'll be right out." I said in a surprisingly strong voice and folded the bloody clothes quickly, stuffing them into a plastic bag. Might as well through them away when we get back to Florence. If a maid found them here I could get into a lot of trouble.

"Would you mind getting me something to eat?" I asked and he nodded, disappearing out the door again. I moved around slowly as I gathered the last of my things, he did say two hours after all. I know Demetri truly does care for me, but I still feel as if he's hiding something. Maybe I'm just too paranoid because of all this vampire business. I really do believe that he has feelings for me and that Aro has nothing to do with them. I guess we just haven't really addressed everything that needs to be addressed. I need to find out who is going to change me and what will my family be told when I am a vampire. Aro made it pretty clear he doesn't want me near my family, but at least I get to say goodbye. I'm not sure many people has been given that luxury.

There's a knock at the door and I frown, Demetri probably just would've walked in. I got up from my spot in front of my laptop and opened the door. I let out a surprised gasp and immediately tried to shut the door, but he stopped it and walked past me as if I didn't just try to slam the door in his face.

"You remember me don't you darling? Because I sure do remember you." He said as he made his way around the room. "You know when I drugged you it wasn't the first time that I saw you, I was with our dear Demetri in Chicago when he first met you." He said with a huge smile in my direction.

"I asked him why he didn't kill you, because trust me, that was his intention." He said with a breathless laugh and I frowned. Something twisted in my stomach and I covered my stomach with my arms.

"You know what he said?" he asked and looked in my direction again, pausing for effect. "He said that he couldn't, because you were different. And my how right he was. Of course he didn't know it at the time but still." He said and stopped at my still open suitcase. I was still standing frozen at the door, staring at the boy who drugged me. My mind seemed to spring into action when he lifted my black lace bra out of its place. Almost running towards him I plucked the item from his hands and stuffed it back into the suitcase.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed and he smiled down at me again.

"Nothing really, just checking in. I'm afraid since you left the castle things have been quite boring. My sister, Jane, is away and I have no one to play with anymore." He said and ended with a slight pout.

"So what? You decide it's a good idea to come here and look through my underwear you little pervert?" I asked as I zipped up my suitcase forcefully. My head snapped back to him when he let out a loud laugh.

"I have been called a lot of thing but 'little pervert' has never been one of them." He said still chuckling. "I like you Elana and I really think we will become quick friends." He said with a smile and I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well Demetri is almost here so I'll be leaving now." He said and spun around before he reached the door. "Oh and my sincerest apologies for drugging you the other day." He said with a slight smile and opened the door, coming face to face with a confused and angry Demetri.

"See you guys in a week." He said and made his way past Demetri with no care in the world. I still stood there with my mouth hanging open and staring at Demetri with a pizza box in his hands. What the hell just happened?

"Did he hurt you?" Demetri asked after a few silent seconds and I closed my mouth, shaking my head no. He closed the door and placed the pizza on the tabled before coming to stand in front of me. "Are you alright?" he asked and I could see he was unsure because of my silence.

"Well, yeah." I whispered and he frowned. Why the hell can't I speak? Maybe it was because of the unannounced visit or the going through my underwear, or maybe it was the apology that I believed without any doubts.

"What did he want from you?" Demetri asked, and my eyes snapped to his. The frown still covered her beautiful face and I wanted to smile at how confused and lost he looked.

"He came to apologize." I said but frowned, "I think." I said and shook my head, turning around and opening my suitcase again. I really don't think that he was lying to me, maybe it's because he still looks so young, kids find it very hard to lie, don't they? But he isn't really a kid anymore I suppose.

"His name is Alec right?" I asked when I spun around to face him again and he nodded. "He said that he would see us in a week, what did he mean?" Demetri looked unsure and turned away from me, making his way towards the pizza.

"He will be accompanying us to Chicago in a weeks' time." He said turning and bringing me a slice of the pizza. I sat on the bed and ate quietly as he took another call in a foreign language. He didn't step out this time and I wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid Alec might come back or because I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

I thought back to what Alec had said a few minutes ago as I chewed slowly. Even though he acted so cocky and made everything funny I could see that he was serious and honest about what he was saying. I believed him when he said sorry and I believed him when he told me about what Demetri's actual intentions where the night he met me. I couldn't help question if Demetri would be honest if I were to ask him about that night. I know it was a few months ago and maybe it shouldn't even really matter, but it kind of should. How would I feel if he said yes? That he actually did want to kill me. I would feel kind of relieved I guess. Trust is very important and in this weird relationship I think it's even more important. I mean he knows my fear about him only doing this because Aro ordered him to do so, he wouldn't lie to me. But what if he did lie to me? The trust we already built would be completely destroyed if he lies to me. Maybe I just shouldn't ask him at all, spare myself all the emotional drama. Then again I could never just leave something alone and not find out what the answer was. That is who I am and that's exactly what makes me such a good lawyer. Am I even gonna be able to continue my career as a lawyer? Surely Aro must have some legal issues that he needs to be dealt with. My life is so confusing now.

"Did you want to kill me when you first saw me in Chicago?" I asked my eyes still focused on the now cold pizza slice in my hand. I didn't even really care if he was on the phone or not, I just really wanted an answer. He said something into the phone and then he was silent for thirty agonizingly long seconds. Yes, I was counting.

"At first yes." He said and I was sure my eyebrows were now part of my hairline. I really did actually feel relieved, but I also felt sad. So if I wasn't different I would've been a vampire's chew toy. Well that is definitely a very nice thought.

"What do you do with a body after you fed?" I asked still staring at the pizza. My voice sounded weird, very distant and… uncaring.

"We all just typically leave afterwards. Some of us covers the evidence so the body isn't discovered immediately." He said and I nodded, getting up and putting my plate on the mini-kitchen counter. I wasn't really all that hungry anymore.

"Thank you for being honest with me." I said as I finally looked up at him. He was still frowning, or again I haven't really been paying attention. The image of his mouth and chin covered in blood came unbidden to my mind and I ran for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I was still hunched over the toilet when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Please leave." I whispered but instead of hearing the door close I felt him taking my hair into a make-shift ponytail with his one hand as the other rubbed soothing circles on my back. I leaned my head against my arm and looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again and he shook his head, still frowning. "You needn't apologize Elana. You have been handling all of this very well and I'm surprised it took you this long to let everything out." He said softly and I took a shuddering breath. I moved to stand up and he took my waist as he helped me over to the sink. He still held my hair as I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked for the second time this night and I nodded. He helped me into the bedroom and switched off the bathroom light before closing the door. Pulling back the covers he pulled off my shoes and jacket and placed them on one of the chairs. I sat in the bed and followed him as he switched off the light and closed the curtains, blocking out the night sky. Were we still leaving tonight I thought with a frown.

"We can leave tomorrow morning early, just get some rest." He said as if reading my mind and I nodded in the darkness. He placed my open suitcase on the floor and stopped next to me, handing me the over-sized t-shirt from this morning.

"Is this your way of telling me I smell?" I asked and shimmied out of my jeans and pulled my blouse over my head as soon as he turned around. I shrugged on the shirt and laid down. Looking at his back I could see him let out a chuckle.

"No, I just thought you would like to be more comfortable." He said as he pulled one of the other chairs closer. He sat down with his ankles crossed and looked at me with a soft smile.

"Are you gonna watch me sleep now? Because that is really creepy." I said with smile, showing that I wasn't really that bothered. His smile grew bigger and I felt warmth fill my chest at the beautiful sight.

"You should really smile more often, it's-" I let out a yawn and rested my hand back under my pillow and closing my eyes. "really very beautiful." I whispered feeling sleep take over finally. I thought I heard him say something but wasn't sure, not a good enough reason to wake up again.

I felt something rustle in my hair and turned around, hoping the feeling would stop. I really just want to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" _You're leaving?" "Yes."_

How will I ever be able to forget Will's face. He looked so sad and disappointed and I can never even really tell him the actual reason why I'm leaving. At least I think he bought my reason for leaving, even if it was a bit far-fetched. It's not every day you quit your career to go and travel the world with the man you're madly in love with.

I snorted at my thoughts and continued packing. The man I'm 'traveling the world' with is a murderer and I'm being forced to say goodbye to my loved ones just so that I can be turned into a blood-sucking demon. Like how fun does that sound, am I right?

My entire apartment was almost packed completely, just a few things here and there. Everything was being sent to a storage space in Volterra as per Aro's instructions. He wanted me to be 'comfortable' when I return from Chicago. Demetri has been around, but not that much. I think he's giving me space to decipher my feelings and thoughts. I'm really thankful for the alone time, but sometimes my thoughts wonder to the girl and my family and what's to come and then I just don't want to be alone anymore. He only comes when he has been in touch with Aro and needs to give me a message of some kind. We will be leaving for Chicago tomorrow morning and then I have a week to say my goodbyes. I've been talking to my parents and Kayla a lot but Hailey is apparently on a cruise or something and I haven't really been able to talk to her that much. Hopefully I'll just get to see her before my week is up.

There was a knock on my door and I groaned. "I'm coming!" I yelled and got up from my spot on the sofa. Unlocking the door I moved aside and Demetri stepped inside and looked around at the bare walls.

"I see you've made progress." He said and moved into the kitchen area and leaned against the counter, arms crossed. He was wearing his usual dark jeans, black boots and black coat. His hair looked the perfect amount of messy and his lips as red as ever. I looked around and shook my head slowly. I can't believe this is happening to me.

"Yeah well, not much else to do at the moment." I said and we stood in awkward silence for the next few minutes. Not knowing what to say my manners finally got the best of me and I moved into action.

"Do you want some wine? I think I still have a great white wine in the fridge." I said and made my way past him. I pulled out the bottle and reached into a box on the counter and pulled out two wine glasses.

"Elana, I don't drink remember?" he said with a slight smile and I looked down, trying to hide my blush. How could I forget something like that? "Right. Sorry, I kind of forgot." I said bottle still in hand. He was facing me now, his hands pressing down on the counter. I took a deep breath and put away the one wine glass and filled the other one to the brim. I could feel him staring at me as I moved away and put the bottle back into the empty fridge.

"Did Aro call with news or something?" I asked still very nervous with him around. "No, I just wanted to make sure you were packed for tomorrow and still alright with everything." He said with a slight frown and I nodded, picking up the glass and taking a huge gulp. Of course I'm not okay with everything, this entire thing blows. But it's not like anybody cares if I'm not happy, Aro made that pretty clear with his last message.

When I talk to anybody, be it on my cell phone or on the street, Demetri is always present. Making sure I don't say anything I'm not supposed to say. I needed to call him every time I wanted to go out or when I was about to call someone. The only reason I even did it was because Aro said that he would just read my thoughts and see if I obeyed his stupid rules. And since he will be reading my thoughts in the time to come, screw your stupid rules and screw you.

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" I asked, the silence yet again making me uncomfortable. He nodded and I moved to the black couch in front of the very lonely looking television. Settling down and holding my wine glass to my chest, I switched the channel to cartoons and tried to focus my attention on the silly show. I felt him sit next to me, only a few inches separating us from each other. I was so aware of him and he wasn't even touching me yet.

"Thank you for giving me some time to think over the week. I know you were still here every now and then but still." I said softly, swirling the wine round in the glass. I could feel him shift slightly and looked up at him.

"I just thought that you needed some alone time to sort through everything that has happened in the past few days. I hope you have at least made peace with a few of the things that you had to endure." He said and I gulped, my mind instantly flashing to the girl. I finished the rest of my wine and placed the glass on the floor. Have I made peace with things? I don't even really know.

"What time is the plane leaving tomorrow?" I asked, changing the subject. "At ten, I'll be here to pick you up at nine." He said and I nodded, my attention partly on the television. Tom and Jerry was showing and I can't even remember when I last watched cartoons of any type. I've been so busy lately and watching television hasn't been on my mind.

I know that I still have feelings for Demetri, even if he does kill people to survive. I know that he is an amazing kisser and that he likes to be in control of everything. I'm not even sure if I trust him, I mean I know he will never hurt me. If there's one thing that I believe it's that he would never hurt me. But the fact that he wanted to kill me the night we met actually hurts quite a bit, even if it probably isn't that big of a deal. I don't even know he knew that I am different. Like did I smell different or something? Vampires are pretty weird creatures. I don't even know how I'm not freaking out about the fact that I'm in love with a freaking murderer. Am I a bad person for not wanting to wish death on the man? Everything is just still so confusing and I don't know how to work through this mess of emotions.

"Do you think I'm a bad person for not hating you?" I whispered still staring at the TV, my eyes frozen on Jerry escaping one of Tom's traps. It was still quiet after a minute or two so I turned to look at him. He looked disappointed and sad and I cursed myself silently. I would rather see him laugh and smile as opposed to this. But I need to know what he is feeling and thinking as well. I mean he knows how I feel about almost everything and I know nothing.

"Never. I think I'm a bad person for being this selfish with you. Even if I knew I would change your life forever I still asked you out on a date. I want you for myself and I'm ashamed to say that I don't care about anybody else. Be it they don't get to see you again or anything that would take you away from me. If you were to turn I would be the happiest man alive because I don't know what I would do if you were no longer with me. You are an exceptional woman Elana and I would do anything to make you mine." By the end of his little speech I was completely breathless. Even if I could still see that he was disappointed by my question, I could also see his passion… his lust. He meant every word he said and he just gave me more reason not to let go.

"Well, I don't really mind you being selfish at all." I said with a small smile and entwined my fingers with his. Maybe I'm not a bad person after all.

Sunlight streamed into the open window, irritating the hell out of me. I miss my curtains so freaking much. Groaning I tried to shift and came into contact with another human body. Wait, scratch that. Another vampire body. When did I fall asleep and more importantly when did I wall asleep on Demetri? Looking up slowly I came into contact with red eyes.

"Hi." I whispered and I could see him trying to conceal a smile. And then just looking at him like this, happy and boyish, I knew I wanted to see this every morning. He is so beautiful and he looks even better smiling and I know that I'm the one to put it there. I gave him a bright smile and rested my head back on his chest, finding it strange to hear no heartbeat.

"What time is it?" I asked again after a few minutes of silence. "Almost nine, but since I'm already here we can leave in half an hour. Did you sleep well?" he asked and I nodded, biting my lip to contain my smile of pure giddiness. He lifted his one hand from my waist and ran it through my hair slowly. Even though I know this isn't the most ideal situation I feel the same as him. I don't know what I will do if he were to leave me. An eternity by his side seems less and less like a punishment as each day passes.

"With how much you snored I would guess that you slept well." He said and I sat up, straddling him. "Hey! I do so not snore!" I yelled with a giant smile covering my face. He let out a laugh and I could feel him shaking beneath me. Hearing him laughing like this again just made me smile even more. I put my hands on his chest to keep myself upright and he after a few seconds he stopped laughing, but there was still a smile on his face.

He stared up at me and I could tell how happy he was in this moment. And I was so proud of myself for making him happy. He sat up and my arms went to his shoulders, holding on. His hands were resting on my waist and he pulled me even closer, our noses almost touching. His gaze shifted to my lips and I could feel the butterfly festival beginning in my stomach.

"May I kiss you now Elana?" he whispered and I nodded once, said butterflies going wild in my stomach. He looked up into my eyes once and then his lips were covering mine. I kissed him back hesitantly, my hand coming up to twist in his hair. His hands dropped down to my thighs and he pulled me closer.

I let out a gasp and he used my surprise to deepen the kiss, his tongue battling against mine. Lifting myself up on my knees, I pulled away from him panting. Guiding his lips to my neck, my hands still puling at his hair. His hands shifted over my ass to my hips slowly and then pulled me down harshly, grinding me onto him. I let out a breathy moan just as his tongue dipped between my breasts briefly before recapturing my lips. My hands shifted down to his shirt and I pulled, not really caring for the buttons that were flying everywhere right now. He pulled back with a small playful smile and an arched eyebrow.

"I'll buy you a new one." I all but growled and pulled his mouth back to mine for a quick kiss. I moved my lips to his neck slowly and started to kiss, lick and nip at his throat. I heard the sound of ripping and pulled away again staring down at him surprised. "Fair's fair sweetheart." He said and I rolled my eyes kissing him with a smile.

"Please don't let me stop you, I mean we're only going to be late for our plane." I heard someone say from the front door and let out a scream, hugging myself to Demetri. I could feel him moving only to place something around my back.

"Alec go wait outside." He said but I heard no movement. "Now!" he finally yelled and I heard the door closing after some muttering. After a few silent seconds Demetri fell back with a huff and I followed down on top of him.

"I really didn't hear him come. I don't even know how he got inside." He said and I looked up at him, biting my lip. "Don't bite your lip, or we might just miss our flight." He said darkly and I released my lip with a blush.

"Now go get dressed, that what isn't packed you can just leave. I'll call someone to come and finish it and then put it with the rest in storage." He said and I nodded, getting up and walking over to my bedroom door. But before I could open it I was pressed up against it.

"Oh and darling? I like the lace." He whispered into my ear before disappearing completely. I turned to see where he went but he was nowhere to be found. Taking a deep breath I walked into my room, a deep blush still covering my cheeks.

XXXX

"Of course you have a private jet." I said to no one in particular once we got out of the car. Could these people be anymore extravagant? Sighing I made my way to the jet slowly, not really in the mood for the thirteen hour flight. Plus one stop, maybe even two.

"Is there a bed in there?" I asked turning my head slightly back to Demetri. "Why yes of course darling! Were you planning on using it with me?" Alec answered instead and I let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry _darling_ , but I'm not a paedophile." I said and heard Demetri laugh right beside me. I smiled over at him and he shook his head, kissing my cheek. I looked after him with a smile and a slight blush.

"Never heard that one before! Did you come up with it all by yourself?" Alec asked but this time I just ignored him and made my way up the steps and into the jet. The inside was decorated white and cream with two couches and three armchairs and one table. There was a curtain leading to the back where I assumed the cockpit and kitchen was.

"You can make yourself comfortable, I just need to talk to the pilot for a minute." Demetri said with his hand resting on my lower back. I nodded and he disappeared behind the curtain. I took a deep breath and looked around again, deciding to sit down on one of the couches. Even though I'll be saying goodbye for forever, I am actually very excited to go home. I'm not really sure how I'm going to say goodbye to everyone, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Alec finally came inside with a few bags while still muttering something unintelligent. I tried hiding a smile but it was very difficult with him looking so angry about luggage. He pulled out an iPod and earphones and relaxed into one of the armchairs in the back, closing his eyes.

"We will be leaving in a few minutes." Demetri said after he settled down next to me and I nodded, staring out the small window. "Are you excited about going home?" he asked again and I turned to him with a smile.

"I know I'm going to say goodbye, but I haven't seen anyone in over three months and I can't wait to see everyone again. I can have one last Friday night out with the girls and Ryan, and I can have my last Sunday lunch with my parents." I said excitedly, but then realised that this would really be the last time I would ever see any of them. My friends, Hailey and my parents. Fresh tears sprung to my eyes and Demetri pulled me closer to him immediately, resting his chin on top of my head.

"I'm sorry for making you upset. Why don't you get some rest and I'll wake you before we land." He whispered and I nodded into his chest. He turned with one leg on the couch and the other on the ground so I could still rest on his chest. Fisting his shirt in my hand, I took a deep breath and tried to get some sleep.

XXXX

We've been back for about a day and a half now and I've finally decided to go and see my mom and dad. I was jetlagged so I do have a valid reason for putting this off. I'm still putting off going to my parents so I think I'll be going to the bar first. Alone however. Of course Demetri and Alec will be right outside but still. I took a deep breath and opened the door, seeing that the bar was mostly deserted. Ryan was behind the bar with his back turned towards me, busy on the phone. Making my way over to the bar I sat down in one of the stools and waited for him. I heard him say to whoever he needed to go because of a customer and then he finally turned around.

"Hey what can I-" he started but stopped halfway through his sentence, completely frozen in shock. I wanted to laugh at his ridiculous expression, but the bigger part of me wanted to cry at the familiar face.

"Well a beer would be nice, but I'd first like a hug from my brother." I said softly, already wiping away a few tears. In two seconds he was over the bar and had me in his arms. I started sobbing into his black shirt, not even really sure why I was crying. Maybe I just needed to let all the shit out that's happened to me or maybe it was just the familiar scent of Ryan reminding me that I'm home, safe and loved. I knew there were still a few customers but I really couldn't care less. After a few minutes I finally stopped crying and pulled away, rubbing my eyes. Ryan offered me a tissue from behind the counter and I took a few with a smile.

"Not that I'm not happy you're here, but what are you doing in Chicago? Aren't you supposed to be giving out divorce papers or something?" Ryan asked after moving back behind the counter. He placed a large coke in front of me and I took a sip.

"Well actually yes, but I quit so technically no. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about coming back but I'm only going to be here for a week, maybe eight days." I said looking down into my drink. "I finally found him Ryan. We got off on a rocky start but everything is really good now. He's here with me and he is just amazing." I said and looked up at him again. He had his frowny face on again and it worried me.

"Are you happy?" he asked and I took a deep breath, deciding if I should lie or tell the truth. I decided on a neutral answer. "I will be. We've decided to go travel for a bit and then maybe after a few years if we're still together settle down in London." I knew none of this was true, but I wish it were. I knew he wanted to go back and I've never been so it would be an amazing experience for me.

"As long as you're happy Elana you know we will support you." He said with a bright smile, and I knew my lie actually worked. A customer came to pay the bill and Ryan moved to help him quickly. One down five more to go, hopefully all of them will be as easy as Ryan.

"So how about I call everyone here for tonight and then you can just pop up randomly and say hello. You can bring your boyfriend too, so that we as your best friends can finally meet the guy that stole your heart." He said and I smiled in return, trying to hide my nervousness at the terrible idea. I really need to watch what I say sometimes.

"Of course, I would've arranged something too because I want to see you all together not just one at a time. Do you need me to tell Hailey? Cause I am headed over to the apartment now and I know she has to be back from that cruise by now." I said and finished my drink quickly. He looked at me with a frown and I put down the glass, waiting for him to explain.

"Hailey isn't back yet Elana. It's a really lavish cruise and we don't even know when she's coming back. She's been gone for about almost four months now." He said calmly and I stood up from my stool, almost knocking it to the floor.

"Four months?! Ryan how are you not worried about her just disappearing for four months?" I almost screamed and he walked around the bar again, stopping in front of me.

"She's fine Elana! She emails one of us every day. One day she'll email me and then the next Kayla and so on. She even sends pictures of everything." He said and I let out a huge sigh, sitting back down.

"Oh, I'm sorry for freaking out on you. How are things going with Kat?" I asked and his frown was replaced with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "It's going great, she moved in with me and now Kayla has her own space but they still have a lot of sleepovers. Twin sisters and all. But yeah everything is really good here, we all just miss you very much." He said and gave me another tight hug.

"Now go and do something before tonight. I'll tell them we can meet at seven here, and don't forget to bring lover boy." He said with a wink after he released me. I waved as I made my way outside and looked around for Demetri's car. It wasn't where he left it so I flagged a taxi and gave him my parents address. I don't really know where they went and I don't have the time to wait around. I want spend as much time as possible with the people that I love. After paying the cabbie I got out and made my way up the steps to my childhood home.

Okay, I can do this. I'm gonna be my happy self when I walk in there, actually I'm going to be more. As far as my parents are concerned I'm going to travel with the man I love. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door, waiting for my mom to open up the door. After a few seconds I heard her unlocking the door and pulling it open. Her face went from neutral to confused to happy in two seconds and I was in her arms after the third.

"Oh my baby girl! My beautiful baby girl." She said next to my ear and I could hear she was trying to hide the quiver in her voice. I let out a giggle and hugged her tighter. I don't know how long we stood there but we finally let go of each other and she led me to the kitchen by the hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? Did something happen in Florence? I told your father he shouldn't have let you go by yourself, I'm going to kill him tonight." She said and I laughed. Even though she looked angry, it quickly turned into a small smile.

"No mom everything is fine. And it was a spur of the moment decision, I didn't tell anybody I was leaving. Will knows, but I asked him to not tell dad." I said and she nodded along, my hands still in hers. Her brown eyes were big and she looked so happy, a few grey hairs has finally made their way between the brown, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Did William give you time off or what?" she asked and I took a deep breath.

"Well no, not exactly. I know dad told you about the man I met before I left for Florence." I said and she nodded. "I also said that he lived overseas. He lives near Florence and I found him a few weeks after I started working and he is amazing mom. He is successful and beautiful and just amazing. He makes me really happy and we decided to go travel for a bit." I said really fast and if I put a saucer next to my mom's face, it would be smaller than her eyes. She remained quiet and I chewed my lip as I waited for her to say something, anything really.

"Elana, why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly and I swallowed. "I wasn't sure if it would work, Mom. He works for a big company and his boss is an ass actually, but he quit his job and we already have these amazing plans and I really do love him, Mommy." I said and after a few seconds she finally smiled, a bright full smile. I let out a breath and it felt as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"Finally I'll be getting some grandbabies!" She yelled really excited and stood up, looking around in the cupboard for something. I frowned, thinking back to my conversations with Demetri. Can vampires pro-create? I'd have to ask him. My mom sat back down with two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"Holy hell Mom, why do you have vodka in your house?" I asked with a frown, picking up the half empty bottle. "I also have bad days you know." She said and grabbed the bottle, filling up both glasses. I stared at her open mouthed as she pushed one glass towards me. She lifted the glass and I did the same, finally closing my mouth.

"To my future grandbabies!" She yelled and I laughed, downing the shot. I pulled out my phone and texted Ryan to move tonight to tomorrow. Looks like I'm gonna be busy tonight.

XXXX

"You better come and visit again, even if you will be busy traveling the world with mister sexy. I don't understand how you don't even have a picture of him." My mom said her head resting in her hands.

"I don't know, but I'll definitely take some tonight and come show you." I said and she jumped up, clapping her hands together. We finished the vodka and took one of my dad's less expensive bourbons and finished that one as well. I think it's about three in the afternoon now and my dad will be coming home at five, so I need to be out by then.

"I'll be right back mom." I said and she nodded, already lying down on her arms. I almost fell because of my heeled boots but grabbed onto the table in the living room. I dialled Demetri's number and waited for him to answer.

" _Elana? Where are you?"_ Demetri asked immediately and I let out a giggle.

"As if you don't know. I need you to come pick me up before my dad gets back, I don't want him to see me a little bit drunk." I said and laughed again. I heard him let out a chuckle and smiled.

" _Of course, I'll be there shortly."_ He said and the line went dead, I frowned into the phone but shrugged and made my way back to the kitchen.

"Mom, Demetri is coming to pick me up now, come and see how hot he is." I said and she gave a little excited scream, following me to the small foyer. We waited for about ten minutes making a lot of jokes and almost falling on our asses. We were still laughing about something when there was a knock. My mom sobered up immediately and pulled the door open. And there he stood, the most beautiful man ever. He had a small smile in place and I just wanted to kiss him.

"Demetri!" I yelled and threw my arms around his neck, giving him a hug. I could feel his hands resting on my waist, holding me against him. After a few seconds I let go and he helped me to stand next to him, taking my hand into his.

"Mrs. Smith, I'm Demetri." He said and took my mom's hand into his, giving it a gentle shake. She let out a laugh and winked at me.

"Mrs. Smith was my mother in law, call me Emily. Just make sure my daughter gets home and you two will be having dinner here on Thursday." She finished with a smile. We said goodbye and she closed the door. We made our way down the steps towards the car and I clung to Demetri like my life depended on it.

"So you got your mother drunk?" he asked and I laughed, shaking my head. "Actually she was the one who pulled out the vodka. I didn't even know my mom was an alcoholic." I said and he chuckled, starting the car and driving off towards my apartment.

"You know you really should smile more often, I love seeing it and hearing you laugh. Do you think we will ever get married? I mean spending eternity together kinda already means marriage so does that mean that we don't have to get married? But I'd like to wear a ring so you better propose mister." I said with a glare. He still had a smile covering his face and I smiled at him again. It was cloudy outside, but still hot so he was only wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He wore his usual black jeans and black unlaced combat boots. He looked as hot as ever and I am so glad that he is mine.

"Is being this hot like a vampire thing or is it just you? I mean I have noticed that even though Alec is still a teenager he is very attractive, but oh my god you are like wow. And we are also going to the bar tomorrow to meet with my friends, you have no say in it so you just need to come with me. I hope my dad likes you, I mean I like you so he probably will too. Am I talking too much?" I finally asked and he shook his head.

"Good, cause I don't think I've been talking _that_ much. Did you know I was adopted? Was what you told me about your parents dying very young a lie? I mean I would understand if you did lie, but I know what's going on now so as soon as I'm sober again we are going to talk." I said glaring at him again.

"Of course we will Elana." He said with a smile and I nodded, lying back in my seat. I don't really know how long it took us to get from my parents' house to my old apartment, all I know is that it's been awhile. This traffic is terrible. I think it's been over an hour and I definitely feel super sober now. Demetri apparently bought two bottles of water on the way over to pick me up and I just finished the last one. I feel much better now but also incredibly stupid.

"We're almost there. Do you feel better now?" he finally asked after the longest silence ever. I nodded and turned back to look out the window. The buildings were becoming more familiar and I finally felt home again. I know I had my own apartment in Florence and I was just with my mom, but this. This is just so much different. This is the place where my best friend and I shared everything with each other and I just now again realise how much I actually miss the crazy person.

I directed Demetri into the underground parking and he was around the car to open my door in a split second. He helped me out but didn't move away immediately.

"What?" I finally asked and he just gave me a crooked smile. "Nothing, just seeing if your sober again." He said and I slapped his chest playfully with a smile, he let out a laugh and grabbed my waist, closing the door and locking the car. We made our way over to the elevator and stepped inside.

"You still need to tell me about your past, I almost know nothing about you." I said looking up at him and he nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I leaned into him as we made our way to my apartment door. I know things have been rocky between us but I know what I feel for Demetri isn't going to go away anytime soon. I was suddenly pushed up against the wall just a few feet from my door by Demetri, signalling me to keep quiet. I nodded and stood still against the wall.

He blurred towards the door and he was just about to pull it open when something else blurred passed him and stopped right in front of me. At first I wasn't sure if I was seeing things right but after a few seconds I knew. From the dark, now perfect skin. The petite nose, the curly black hair and full pink lips. This girl in front of me with the once warm brown eyes was now completely changed. The red eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Took you long enough bitch!" she yelled and pulled me into a crushing hug.

My best friend is a vampire.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review if you can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here is chapter 7. I'm thinking about changing the rating because of some of the more intense scenes. Maybe, I'll see. But I just want to say thank you for the guest reviews they mean SO MUCH to me! I hope you guys enjoy this one and please leave a review! Happy reading :)**

Chapter 7

 _Four months ago_

"Do you understand what needs to be done Amelia?" Aro asked me and I nodded. Looking down at the photo of the dark skinned girl again I smiled.

"Everything will go off smoothly, Master. With my ability to keep everyone happy around me it will be a piece of cake." I said and he gave me a brilliant smile. "However Master, aren't you the least bit concerned with how this might affect Demetri if things work out the way you planned?" I asked and he let out a chuckle, guiding me with a hand on the small of my back as we made our way past the empty reception desk.

"Of course not! Demetri is loyal towards me and nothing will change that. Not even if we turn his mate's best friend into a vampire. This is just for reassurance for future purposes." Aro said and we stopped in front of the elevator. Well at least I get to see my Demetri again.

"You shall stay with her until everything falls into place, no matter how long it takes. Remember my dear, she needs to come to him and that can happen in the next two weeks or six months. You will be in touch as soon as it happened and then after that every once a week. I need to be informed of any progress. I also have someone following around our dear Elana, making sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." Aro said and I nodded in understanding. We bid our goodbyes and I made my way to the airport. Time for me to go make a vampire.

XXXX

 _Now_

Just as quick as my air supply was cut off it returned again. Hailey was now again standing in the door of our apartment and Demetri was standing in front of me. Both of them were growling at each other, but I was so shocked I wouldn't even really care if they started fighting here in the hallway at full vamp speed. How in the hell is Hailey a vampire? I'm pretty sure she wasn't one the day I left Chicago. So this must have happened in the past four months of me being away, but when? I never wanted this for any of my family, the entire point of obeying Aro's rules was to avoid a situation like this.

Wait. He must have something to do with this. This wasn't supposed to happen to anyone, let alone my best friend.

"How long?" I choked out, my gaze still frozen on Demetri's back. Nobody seemed to move, or even breath for that matter and I finally returned from my stupor and pushed Demetri out of the way. Wiping a few tears away as I went. Stopping only a few feet in front of her I wasn't sure if I was angry or sad, this entire situation has caught me completely of guard.

"How long, Hailey?" I asked through clenched teeth, my nails biting into my flesh as I balled them up into fists. She shifted from one foot to another and kept looking between me and Demetri with uncertainty. How could she not tell me about this?

"Almost four months. I already know about everything that's happened and has happened before. I wasn't able to tell you because they threatened my family. How could you not tell me about what you could do, Elana? I'm your best friend for heaven's sake." She said and I looked down in shame. My anger that was present moments ago completely dissipated. This was never an easy thing to live with and it was hard for me to confide in anybody about it.

"I wanted to tell you. On multiple occasions actually, but the words just never came." I said softly, still looking at my feet frowning. "Wait- who threatened your family?" I asked and looked up at her again.

"Some guy named Aro, sounds like a real asshole if you ask me." She said and the anger came right back again, this time directed at Aro and the man standing behind me. I spun around and faced him with a scowl.

"Did you know about this?" I asked, my voice shaking from the rage I felt at Aro. "Answer me, Demetri! Did you know?" I yelled and he stepped closer, taking my hands into his.

"I promise on my life Elana that I did not know what Aro had planned. If I did I would've done something to stop it, I told you that I would never hurt you and I know that this would have killed you. Please love, believe me when I say this." He said brow furrowed and his voice desperate. Just like before I knew. I knew he wasn't lying and I let out a small sigh of relief, I couldn't lose him just after we've finally kind of figured things out.

"Okay I believe you. I'm sorry for doubting you, it's just-" I started but was cut off by his hands sliding up to either side of my neck. He placed his thumb over my lips and I looked up into his red eyes, understanding shining through.

"I understand sweetheart." Was all he said before he laid a kiss on my head and I let out a sigh, momentarily forgetting about our audience. What am I going to do? The entire point of not saying anything was to keep everyone safe and now look what happened. I need to figure out what's going on and try to get Hailey out of this. Why is this happening to me? I took a deep breath and lifted my head from Demetri's chest, getting the courage together to face my best friend again.

"Oh and also Aro sent someone to basically babysit me… her name is Amelia." Hailey said and I caught a look of something on Demetri's face, but it was gone as quick as it came and I wasn't even sure if I saw anything. Just what I need now, another freaking vampire. I turned around just in time to see another woman make her way out into the hallway. She had pitch black hair and crimson eyes, her face was heart shaped and she had full red lips. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and the all black leather she was wearing actually worked for her. She was looking at Demetri as if he was a piece of meat and I just knew this was going to be bad.

"Hallo darling, miss me?" She asked with a seductive smile and I wanted to rip her eyes out. Is that a normal response when someone is looking at _your_ man?

"Not really." I responded before anyone could say anything and turned to face Hailey again. "We need to talk about everything, like now." I said and she nodded with a knowing smile and I rolled my eyes. I turned back to Demetri to see him watching Amelia. I snapped my fingers in front of him with raised eyebrows. Why the hell is he watching her?

"Do I need a babysitter for this?" I asked and he nodded. "Well as soon as you're done here you can join us, but I'm not waiting for you." I turned around and grabbed Hailey, momentarily surprised at her being so cold and just hard, and pulled her inside. I dragged her until we were in my bedroom and turned on the radio and shutting the door, going further until we were in my bathroom and switched on the shower, sink and bath tub. I know I told Demetri he could join but I know he is going to be a while so might as well start now and I so do not want that woman hearing everything.

"Did she do this to you?" I asked and she nodded, wringing her hands. "What did you mean by you know everything?" I asked and she smiled at me. That smile means she has a plan.

"I mean I know everything Elana and I have a plan." She said and for the first time since I saw her I felt giddiness rise up inside me. One of the reasons why not to mess with lawyers.

XXXX

"You're sure about this?" I asked Hailey and she nodded. This could definitely work, but we need to work fast before Aro reads either of our minds. What about Demetri? Will he even consider this? As far as we've talked these people are his family. He would never betray them like this. Before I even consider going to him with this I need to find out more about his past and this Amun person.

There was loud knocking on the door and me and Hailey both turned to see the door basically rattle. She sped over and opened it, revealing a very angry looking Demetri. I began panicking as to why he might be so angry. Did he hear what we were talking about? Hailey said he was still busy talking to Amelia but she couldn't even hear properly over all the noise. Or maybe he was just pissed because he couldn't hear what we were talking about.

"Elana what are you thinking? I know she is your best friend but she is also a newborn vampire. She could've killed you and I wouldn't have heard anything!" He yelled and I could feel my face heating up in shame. Why does he always make me feel like a five year old child?

"You. Get out. Amelia is waiting for you in the hallway. You need to feed before you go crazy and kill your best friend." He hissed in Hailey's direction and she was gone in under half a second. He turned towards me again and I stood up from my spot on the floor, closing all the taps and made my way into my room. I switched off the radio and sat down on my bed, waiting for him to start yelling.

"You are so incredibly reckless and stupid and I don't even know why I bother!" He said, pacing in front of me and I could feel the sting of tears at his words. I crossed my arms and willed them away, refusing to look up at him.

"You know that when we go back to Italy Aro will read your minds and see what you were talking about. So for your sake I hope to the gods that you were talking about hair and makeup. She is a newborn vampire Elana, if it weren't for Amelia she would've killed you the second she saw you! She and Amelia are going to the hotel where Alec is and we will be staying here for your own safety. I don't even know why you thought it was a good idea to-"

"Who is Amun?" I asked and he stopped pacing, his hands curling into fists. Well, I definitely hit a nerve there.

"He is of the past. No longer a part of my life." He said and I rolled my eyes, standing up from my spot on the bed and coming to stand in front of him. I reached for his hands but he pulled away, going to stand in front of the window overlooking the windy city.

"Why do you keep pushing me away? I'm already a part of your world Demetri, sooner or later I'm going to find out what you want to keep a secret so badly." I said still talking to his back. I waited for a few seconds, seeing that he wasn't going to answer I let out a laugh, running my hands through my hair.

"I don't know how we thought we could make this work between us. We come from different times literally and apparently you still don't trust me enough to even tell me a small detail about your life before me." I said and he spun around, looking at me with a scowl.

"Do not put this on me! You accuse me of not trusting you and yet you feel the need to hide behind noise just so that I could not hear what you were talking about. It will not just be you that will be punished but I as well. Do not presume to think just because I am already a part of the guard that I will get a free pass. Everything we do has consequences. Aro is a cruel man and you'd do well to remember it." He finished with a glare. I could feel myself getting angrier the more he talked and I felt like strangling him!

"Well, if you are so afraid of getting punished then why didn't you just burst through the door and stop us from talking? Or were you too busy catching up with miss 'I want Demetri so bad I'd take my clothes off right here?'" I asked and he gaped at me.

"Oh and you want to yell at me for being stupid you arrogant son of a bitch!" I screamed and grabbed the first thing nearest to me, which happened to be a lamp, and chucked it him. It hit him square in the chest and I grabbed the next available item, this time my alarm clock and aimed for his head. Just like the lamp it broke into thousands of smaller pieces and he still wasn't hurt.

"Are you done now?" He asked breathing heavy and I glared at him with my arms crossed, not nearly satisfied with what we've accomplished. Before I could scream at him some more he pushed me into the wall next to my door, his lips devouring mine. My hands grabbed at his shirt and anywhere I could reach. Reaching down he grabbed my thighs and I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. Finally feeling the need for air I pulled away and he kissed his way down my neck, his hands holding onto my waist beneath the shirt. I heard the ripping sound again and looked down at him with a glare.

"We can go shopping tomorrow." He said and took my bottom lip between his teeth before dropping kisses down towards my collarbone, nipping here and there. Leaning my head back against the wall I let out a groan when his hand moved up towards my breast, stopping on my ribcage. His kissed stopped entirely and he leaned his head against my shoulder.

"We need to stop." He whispered and I frowned. I know last time we were interrupted but there is nobody here now.

"You're killing me Demetri." I whispered and he let out a breathy chuckle. Kissing my shoulder before he eased me back to the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt and helped me into it. He began closing the buttons slowly as I watched his face. He had a small crooked smile and he looked absolutely beautiful.

"I have clothes you know." I whispered after he finished and his smile grew. "Yes, but you look so much better in mine love." He whispered back and I pulled him down for a kiss, keeping it innocent. I walked over to my closet and took of my heeled boots and denim short, seeing as his shirt came mid-thigh.

"I still haven't forgotten Demetri." I said as soon as I sat down next to him on the bed, crossing my legs and resting my head in my hand. He sighed and turned, laying his head down in my lap with a groan. I let out a giggle and ran my fingers through his hair slowly.

"Tell me, please." I said softly, watching as he began frowning. He run his tongue over his bottom lip before he began speaking.

"I was born around 1000 AD and turned when I was 23 years old. I was born in Greece but I was travelling in Egypt when Amun found me. I was an exceptional tracker even when I was still human and he saw the potential I had to become more. He turned me seeing as I had no more family left anyway, but he became my family. He taught me how to use my ability and how to in some measure control the thirst in my first year. We developed my power together and I became the best tracker in the world thanks to him. Aro heard about me from somewhere and he and the guard came and I went with Aro back to Volterra. I have been at the guards side ever since then." He finished and I frowned down at him.

"For how long were you with Amun before you left?" I asked and his frown deepened. "I think for about fifty years, maybe a hundred." He said and I nodded to myself, biting my lip in concentration.

"If you had the opportunity, would you ever go back to Amun?" I asked softly and for the first time he opened his eyes to look at me. I need to play this without him realising I have a plan.

"I'm loyal towards Aro now Elana, it doesn't matter if I want to go back to Amun." He said and closing his eyes again. "Of course it matters! He is your father for all intense and purposes. I'm sure he misses you greatly, I'm guessing he couldn't really do much about you going with Aro. Seeing as he probably would've killed everyone except you if Amun disagreed." I said and he shifted to sit upright in front of me. One leg bent in the air and the other on the bed.

"Elana where is this coming from? What did you and Hailey talk about?" he asked, not angry just very concerned. I looked down at my pillows and scratched the back of my neck, unable to look him in the eyes. He is fiercely loyal towards Aro and me telling him could mean a lot of things. Ranging from him doing everything I say because he wants to or my entire family being killed.

"Nothing, you don't need to worry about anything." I said looking up at him with a reassuring smile. "Let's just go to sleep." I said and after a few seconds of frowning he finally settled down and I shifted closer, curling up into his side. His chest was ice cold against my cheek and my hand resting on his abdomen. I felt him reaching somewhere and heard the tell-tale sound of the lamp being switched off, wrapping us both in darkness.

"How is this going to work?" I whispered, my eyes fixed on the city below. "We take it one day at a time. You have me and I you. Nothing can come between us." He whispered back and I blinked back the unwanted tears.

I'm not so sure that's true anymore.

XXXX

My face came into contact with something crackling underneath me and I groaned, blindly feeling for whatever was under my face. Feeling the piece of paper I blinked a few times to focus my eyes before I brought the note to my face.

 _Out. Be back in a few hours._

 _Love,_

 _Your Demetri_

Smiling I set it down next to me on the bed and made my way into the bathroom for a shower. I need to see Hailey alone again before we go back to Volterra and I need to tell Demetri. Somehow.

XXXX

"Thank you for coming with me tonight, it really meant a lot." I said as we made our way back to my apartment. We met with all of my friends tonight and it actually went good. Everyone loved Demetri and he fit in perfectly with everybody. He knew when to say what, when to ask something and he could actually make jokes. Everything felt so normal and it was wonderful, but thinking about it know I wouldn't really change anything. Even if things isn't perfect I'm happy with how they are.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Elana." He said dropping my hand and pulling me closer by the waist, kissing the top of my head.

"Tell me more about vampires?" I asked and he hummed in thought, looking up at the sky.

"Well if you cut your hair it will never grow back. So please don't cut it." He added quickly and I let out a laugh, nodding. "Okay well, next time we have a sunny day I'll show you what we look like in the sun." He said and I frowned, trying to think what he means by 'look like in the sun'.

He stopped in front of me pulled my lip from between my teeth. "Don't bite your lip." He whispered and I could feel my cheeks heating up. He gave me a small smile and pecked my lips before grabbing my waist and continued walking. How does he do that!? He can go from intense to completely oblivious in like two seconds without batting a lash. And here I am, not able to speak for like five minutes.

His phone ringing made me look up at him again and I watched as the smile slowly dropped from his face. We stopped walking all together and he pulled me into the unknown coffee shop on my right and we sat down in a random booth. I sat there silently as I watched him listen before replying in another language. Even if I have no clue what he's saying I know from the tone of his voice that he is super pissed.

"Elana, I'm going to call Alec and he is going to come get you here and take you home. Something needs my attention immediately and unfortunately I need to leave now. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." He said quickly, already out his seat and leaning down to give me a searing kiss. He left soon there-after and I sat there dumbfounded.

While waiting for Alec I ordered myself a cup of tea and waited. After the first I had two more cups and finally the employee said that they were closing for the night and that I had to leave. Paying for everything I left and checked for a taxi but the streets were completely deserted. I know my apartment is only about two blocks away but I have no clue why Alec is taking this long to just come and get me. Thankfully I brought my coat with me so that I wouldn't freeze to death. Not that it's that cold but still.

Almost on the corner I heard the screeching of tyres and turned towards the awful noise. Under the dimly lit street light I could make out the blood red of the unknown car as it swerved from side to side. I was frozen still as the car swerved towards me, slamming into me before I even registered what was going on. I was certain I heard the dent form in the car when it hit me, sending me flying into something hard.

My vision turned black but I could hear shouting and was that… was that growling? What is going on? I can't remember what happened. Wasn't I still with Demetri? Reaching up I placed my hand over where my head hurt the most and saw my hand covered in blood. The red car and then I slammed into something. Looking up I saw Alec in front of me mumbling something.

"Alec, tell him…" I started but I could taste the blood. He grabbed my face in his ice cold hands and said something but I didn't hear anything. My vision was going black again and this time I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back again.

As long as Alec just tells him I love him.

The first burst of pain came from my neck and the second from my wrist. What's happening? I could hear screaming but I don't, I can't… I just need the burning to stop, why isn't it stopping? I've been clawing everywhere and it still isn't stopping, why won't it just stop? Please just make it stop.

I heard Alec whisper something but I wasn't sure, the pain was too unbearable. "I'm sorry, Elana." That's the only thing I kept hearing until there was nothing left. Just burning and darkness. That's all that was left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this chapter is super later, but it's actually been finished since forever. I wanted to finish the next chapter and then post this, but I got busy with university and just ugh. Uni is hard man. Anyway thank you guys for all the reviews and faves and follows and whatnot. Please review and happy reading!**

Chapter 8

I don't even know how many people are actually here today. My parents and friends obviously, but Will actually flew in and I remember some of the people from my dad's firm from when I was still a little girl. Hailey's grandparents and aunt was here as well. My parents were sad and lost and just so… broken. I never really wanted this but I had accepted it. I just did not want it to happen so soon.

Now here I am at my own funeral, hiding away so that no one will see me. When all I really wanted was to go hug my mom and just tell her that everything would be okay and that she didn't need to worry. But I couldn't because then she would be killed too. Everything is just so messed up and I don't know how to fix it anymore. If I even can fix it anymore. Hailey has been there but I wasn't really in the mood to continue our planning. I still need to tell Demetri, but I just don't know how to tell him.

"I'm so sorry, Emily. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their own children. Please call me if you need anything, you know I will always be there for you." Aunt Kelly said to my mom as she wiped a few tears away. Everybody was starting to leave now, but my mom and dad were still standing at my 'grave'. A few people stopped to say something but most of them just left. Ryan was helping a crying Katherine and Kayla make their way towards the car and I felt my throat close up, but still no tears came.

I have been trying and trying to cry but the tears just never came. For the past five days I've been doing the same things over and over again. Get something- someone- to eat, spend the entire day watching my parents and friends mourn the person they lost and then just go eat again. Even though I don't even sleep I am so tired. Physically I can still do anything but honestly I just feel completely and utterly dead.

"Come on Elana, it's time to go." Demetri said from behind me, his hands resting on my upper arms. Since we came here, this is the position we've been standing in. He was trying to be supportive and also ready to stop me if I were to try and rip everyone here apart.

"Just a few more minutes." I whispered, still staring at the backs of my parents. My dad was holding my mom as she shook from crying and I could _smell_ the tears he was trying to keep at bay. Why is this happening? They were never supposed to find out like this. They should've believed that I was travelling and then one day if my plan actually worked I could've maybe come to see them and just not this! I never wanted this!

"When will we be leaving for Volterra?" I asked softly. "In about a week, it's too dangerous for you to be travelling at the moment." He said and I snorted.

"You mean I would kill everyone on board if we were to go now." I replied harshly and his hands slipped from my arms for the first time today. I took one last look at my parents and made my way past Demetri and toward the other side of the cemetery slowly.

"Elana wait." He said and grabbed my elbow but I pulled away. "What Demetri? You and everybody at that damned hotel has been dancing around about everything. I know what's going on and I know that things are never gonna be the same again." I said glaring at him, my throat still feeling very tight.

"That's not true. Things will get better and you will learn to live in this world-"

"Stop trying to sugar coat things, Demetri! Things will never be the same again. I'm gonna see everyone I love die someday knowing that my time will probably never come. You can barely look at me and being near me or touching me seems to disgust you more than anything." I looked up at the sky, giving a tired laugh. I kept quiet for a while, trying to get my emotions in check.

"I disgust me. Since I've been turned into this I have killed more than twenty people and I can't stand to even look at myself in the mirror." I finished with a sigh, looking anywhere but at him. We haven't really talked about anything and I'm not sure if I have the strength to even do it now.

"I'm sorry that I have been distant. I promise you it has nothing to do with you, I just- I don't know how to do this. I'm afraid that if I do something, anything, that it would hurt you more than you already are. I just want you to smile again, but I know that it's not going to be that easy. You have lost everything in such a short span of time and the time you still had left was ripped away from you. Just because-" I looked up at him again when he stopped and frowned at the look in his eyes. He was feeling guilty about something.

"Because what Demetri?" I asked taking a small step forward. He ran his hands through his hair and turned to look back at where I was supposed to be buried.

"Because I wasn't there! I left you there without making sure you were safe. I had one job and that was to keep you safe and I couldn't even do that." He took a deep shuddering breath before he continued. "When Alec called I was so scared. I thought that I had lost you and just thinking that you were no longer in this world made me fall flat on my arse. I knew you didn't really want this and if I just made sure that you were safe…" He trailed off but I shook my head, taking his face into my hands.

"Never ever think that this is your fault. Alec already told me that as soon as he called you, you were there. I know that you never left my side until I woke up. I know that I have been different and very depressed about everything and I should've made things more clear to you, I just didn't think that I had to. I need you. And I'm sorry if me asking this makes it difficult for you, given my current emotional state. Besides Hailey, you're the only one I trust." I finished, searching his red eyes.

His hands slowly came up to my neck, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on my forehead. "You're not difficult at all, sweetheart." He whispered before placing his lips over mine. My hands slipped down to his chest as I kissed him back. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked down at me with a small smile.

"We should head back down to the hotel, you can't be away from Amelia for too long." He whispered and I nodded. He grabbed my waist as we made our way slowly to the car. Now that I am also technically dead he no longer felt cold anymore. I like the fact that we are the same now, but I kind of miss the difference.

XXXX

"Look whose back. Apparently the funeral didn't go so well, seeing as you look more depressed than ever." Amelia said with a bright smile as soon as Demetri and I made our way into the penthouse. The words were hardly out of her mouth before she was up against the opposite wall. Seeing as I was now a vampire I could move anything with just my mind, but when trying anything with more than one object I had to use my hands as well.

"I will break my foot off in your ass." I hissed and she let out a chuckle. I let her drop to the floor and made my way up the stairs to my room. I stopped and turned towards them halfway up. "Demetri when you're done talking to the fossil, I need to talk to you." I said and turned back towards my room. I ignored the growl and for the first time in a while I smiled to myself.

XXXX

"Are you okay?" Hailey asked as soon as I opened my bedroom door. I nodded and she pulled me over to the bed. I fell down on my stomach and she looked down at me with a sad smile.

"That bad huh?" She asked softly and I nodded shifting to rest my head in her lap. I know we are both really loud people but we know when we just need to be quiet for a while. She was slowly running her fingers through my hair and I let out a soft sigh.

"Mom and Dad look so broken, you know? And Kat and Kayla are barely holding it together and Ryan is keeping everything in so that he can be strong for the girls. They should have never went through this, Hailey. Burying one daughter would've been okay somehow, but two? I don't know how they're gonna get through this. I sure as hell wouldn't have made it." Her fingers stopped momentarily before she continued the soothing notion.

"They will. All of them are so strong and they will learn to live with it eventually." I knew she wanted to ask so I answered before she could.

"They weren't there. But your grandparents and Abbie was there." I said turning to look up at her. She looked down at me before she gave me another sad smile and my heart broke for my sister.

"I knew they wouldn't come, but I still hoped they would, you know? I mean they are my parents after all." She said softly but shook her head. "At least Abbie was there and I'm sure she will be giving them serious hell when she goes to see them." She said and I sat up, hugging her close.

She started shaking in my arms, crying, even though I knew there would be no tears. Hailey's grandparents practically raised her since both her parents travelled more than anything else. As soon as Hailey was able to understand they made it pretty clear to her that she was definitely not planned nor wanted. So her grandparents raised her and Abbie, her mother's sister, was like her hip older sister. She was like a second daughter to my parents and she is my sister. Both of our families made a point in at least seeing each other once a month since we were kids.

"It's okay." I whispered as I pressed my lips against her head. After a few more minutes she pulled away and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you for always being there for me when I need it the most." She said and I nodded giving her another hug. "I'll be in my room, I feel exhausted." She said as she made her way to the door. She closed it behind her softly and I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. Maybe we should've waited before we gave them the news of Hailey's 'death'. But maybe doing this together they wouldn't need to go through it again. She would've had to come back immediately because her best friend just died and everybody knew that the only way one could stop Hailey was if she was dead herself. So Demetri somehow made the necessary arrangements and the news of Hailey being in a terrible skiing accident reached her grandparents.

The reason why we haven't really discussed the plan isn't really all about me not being in the mood. We have not been left alone since I've risen from the dead so to speak. Amelia is present all the time, except when she goes to feed. Otherwise Demetri and Alec take shifts in 'not babysitting' us. Unless I can tell Demetri first and if he is on board by some miracle he can make things easier. It's not the best plan, but it's the only one I've got.

Getting up I made my way out of my room to go and see if Demetri was finished talking with the she-devil. Leaving my room I made my way downstairs again only to find Amelia was the only one there at the moment. She was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine, with her feet propped up on the small table in front of the couch.

"Where is Demetri?" I asked stopping in front of her with my arms crosses. She looked up at me for a moment before turning back to her magazine again. I dropped my arms and stared at her in disbelief.

"Listen grandma, I don't like you either. But we are going to be here for another week so you might as well not be a bitch every second of every day. Overexertion can cause heart attacks, you know." I said glaring at her. Letting out a loud and completely unnecessary sigh, she lowered her magazine to look at me with a bored expression.

"Listen _girl,_ I don't care if we spend the next year in each other's company, your mere existence irritates me and the sooner I can get away from you the better. But we don't always get what we want do we. And no, I don't know where he is." She finished with a sigh and picked up her magazine again, going on as if nothing just happened.

"What's with all the commotion?" Demetri asked coming from the study, closing the door behind him. He looked between me and Amelia with raised eyebrows. I rolled my eyes when Amelia shrugged with a fake clueless expression.

"Nothing. I need to go to my apartment for a few things Hailey and I forgot, will you please take me?" I asked and he nodded while making his way over to me. He grabbed my waist and I slipped my hand into his back pocket. Once we were in the elevator he placed a kiss on my head.

"We need to go feed before we go to your apartment. There are too many people in the building and it could maybe be difficult for you." He said and my mood got even worse than before. I was already dreading talking to him about the plan and now I had to go kill another innocent human being? Just great, really.

"I promise I'll be there the entire time." He whispered against the side of my head, giving me another kiss. I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder. Will I ever get used to this new lifestyle?

XXXX

"Elana, he is dead you can leave him now." I heard Demetri say from behind me, but instead of doing what he said, I let out a growl. As soon as the sound left my throat, realization hit and I let the body drop with a thud. Staring at the man with big eyes.

"I will never be able to do this without feeling guilty, will I?" I asked Demetri, looking down at all three the bodies I drained.

"We can try the animal diet next time we go feed alright?" Demetri said as he started to pick up the bodies and throw them into the dumpsters against the wall. Looking at him I frowned at his behaviour. He knows how difficult this is for me and I already told him that I needed him and yet he keeps going back to the distant, cold Demetri. Maybe it's just my imagination, I mean he does need to get rid of the people I killed. I am not made for this. Killing random people Demetri snatches from the street and just bringing them here for me to kill them. I can't do this.

"I'm going to the apartment." I whispered and disappeared before I could hear his response. I heard him swear but I was already too far gone to hear anything more. I was on my way to my apartment but stopped halfway through the park. Cutting through the park was the shortest way to the apartment.

I knew I didn't need to breath and that I couldn't get tired by running but still my breath came out in pants. Resting my hand against the tree, I tried to get my breathing under control but it seemed futile. Why am I having a panic attack? I haven't had one since high school and weren't vampires supposed to be immune to these types of things?

I can't do this. I can't keep killing these people. I know Demetri said that next time we would go hunt animals but what about the people I've already killed? I have always believed in what was right and I was supposed to keep murderers off the street, not become one myself. The people I killed… they were someone to somebody and I destroyed their lives.

I was still taking in deep quick breaths, forgetting entirely what I was supposed to do when having a panic attack, and sank down against the tree. Soon my quick breaths turned into sobs and I didn't really care who heard me. Placing my head on my arms I started rocking back and forth, sobbing into the quiet night. There were no tears and it felt so strange not to be crying. Hailey seems so at ease with what happened to her but then again she has been a vampire for five months.

Do all vampires have a mental breakdown at some point or another?

I have never felt more alone right now and that's coming from someone who was in the system for five years. Taking a few deep breaths I rested my head back against the tree, finally calming down again.

Demetri is still not all there even though I thought that after we talked at the funeral he would be more… I don't know. I know you can't just accept something when someone tells you it isn't your fault, but I really don't blame him at all. I don't even blame Alec for being late either. He was two towns over feeding, since he didn't want people to become suspicious. Four vampires is a lot especially if two of them are new borne. So Alec, Demetri and Amelia always went anywhere outside of Chicago. Yes it was a big city but Alec said that they didn't know if there were any nomads in the area. Better safe than sorry he had said with that smug smile of his that is always present.

Thinking about all the times in the past week that Alec has made me laugh and smile despite how sad I was brought a small smile to my lips. He was making more of an effort than Demetri. I don't know how to make him see that I don't blame him for this at all.

One of the things I've realised about Demetri is that he is even more stubborn than me. And that is saying something.

XXXX

Stopping outside of my apartment building I looked up and saw my bedroom light on. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and gave myself a mini pep talk. It was now or never Smith, might as well get it over with as soon as possible.

I made my way upstairs, taking the stairs instead of the elevator, since it would take me longer to get to the third floor. How do you tell someone you were planning on killing a few members of their family? Especially since they basically felt like they owed them everything they had. I wish I could've brought Hailey with me but I know that I need to do this alone. The fact of Hailey also being _gifted_ made it even more important for me to not have her here. It's a shame though, she would've at least made completely inappropriate comments the entire time.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I ran off without saying anything... I just- I needed to think some things through." I whispered looking at him standing by my window, his hands clenching at his sides. I don't even know where to start.

"Look. We need to talk about some things and I'm not leaving here until I figure out what's going on. What is Amelia to you and don't you dare lie to me." I said glaring at him with my arms crossed. He ran his hands through his hair and I've come to realize that he only does that when he is frustrated. He sat down on the bed and looked up at me again after a few tense silent seconds.

"We were sort of together a few centuries back and I have avoided her to the best of my ability when things didn't work out like she planned. She still hopes that I will go back to her but I've told her countless times that it will never happen." He finished, running his hand through his hair yet again.

"What do you mean it didn't work out like she planned?"

"She was so convinced that I- that we were mates." He said softly avoiding my gaze entirely now while I stared at him confused. "What the hell is a mate? If this is some weird freaky werewolf slash vampire thing I want no part in it." I said with my hands on my hips. The only place where l have ever read or heard about 'mates' is in books or on television and it was about werewolves every time. Especially on Animal Planet when Hailey and I watched a two hour program about wolves.

"It's not like that. The easiest way to understand this is if you think of mates like being soulmates. Only on a much deeper level. Humans can find someone new if they were to lose that person, either by separation or death. When you're a vampire you only have one mate and if that person dies... you don't feel the need to be alive anymore." He finished and I took in a deep breath.

"How do you know if someone is your mate?" I whispered and he gave me a sad smile.

"When you can't think of a world where that person no longer exists."

Is Demetri my mate? I mean I have been in love before, but with him everything just feels complete. And when I think about him not being there anymore, it kills me. A world without him would be no world at all.

He is my everything.

"Amelia told Hailey everything." I whispered, changing the subject entirely. He needed to know before he made any rash decisions concerning us. His looked turned to one of confusion as he tilted his head sideways slightly.

"Hailey kept asking questions about anything related to me or the people who turned her and Amelia had no problem sharing everything she knew. There were times when Amelia would hold back, but Hailey planted the thought in her head that she wanted to tell her and then she just did. Hailey has the gift to persuade anyone with just a single thought. She hasn't told anyone about it except for me of course." I finished, wringing my hands in anticipation. He was staring at me open mouthed, completely shocked. If it weren't such a serious subject I would've laughed.

"Why did she want to know any of these things?" he finally asked with the same shocked expression.

"Well at first she just wanted to know why anybody would do this to her. When she heard I was also in the grand scheme of things she became worried and learned everything she could. Aro has been planning things since the first time you went back to Volterra after we met. He sent Amelia to turn Hailey as a contingency plan of sorts. I know that all of you feel this loyalty towards Aro but I also know that the only reason some of you stay is because of Chelsea.

"Hailey and I have been talking and we know that if we were to remove Chelsea from the guard then you would be free to do whatever you wish. You could go back to Amun or we could move to England like you said you wanted to. I'm telling you this because we can't do this alone and we need-"

"Need what? My help? Elana you don't know how dangerous this is. Going up against Aro is insane, you would never make it out alive." He said getting up and coming to stand in front of me. He looked down at me with a scowl and I wanted to take back everything I just said.

"You stupid girl." He whispered through clenched teeth and I looked down at my feet. I saw his feet move and looked up to see him looking out into the city.

"You cannot expect me to be on board with this Elana. These people are my family and I can't just betray them like this. This is my life." He said his voice cold. I flinched at his tone, not used to it being directed at me.

"I thought this was our life now?" I whispered and waited for him to say something. Anything. "I am this now, for you. You've told me that you don't know how you could live without me so I stayed. You don't know how many times I just wanted to leave and never see any of you again. I just wanted it to end, but I kept going. Because of you."

"I have sacrificed everything for you, but you can't sacrifice them for me." I whispered, turning to leave. I stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at him, his back still turned towards me.

"You have my whole heart, you always did." I whispered. "I just don't think you realize what that means entirely."

XXXX

I was curled up on my bed at the hotel, looking at the closed bathroom door. Something from The Fray was blasting in my ears as I lay there, looking at every grain in the wooden door. When I got back nobody was in the living area and I was kind of grateful. I could hear Alec somewhere busy on the phone, but Amelia and Hailey were nowhere to be found. Probably out hunting.

Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? Hailey warned me but I just didn't listen. I was so sure that he would help us, doesn't he want to be free to do whatever he pleases? Maybe I read the entire situation wrong. Maybe he was just using me like I had thought. That felt like ages ago now, even though things weren't easy then, it was better than this.

I needed to tell Hailey what happened as soon as she got back. She needs to decide what she's going to do. I will stay behind and negotiate with Aro to let Hailey go. He could either take me and let her go or loose both of us. Apparently exposing to humans what you are is a big no-no.

I pushed myself up and pulled the earphones from my ears, switching off the music. Pulling open my bedroom door I saw Demetri come up the stairs. I froze in the doorway, not sure what to do. He also seemed surprised to see me even though I am living here. His surprise quickly turned to confusion and he made his way to me, stopping a few feet away.

"I thought we were going talk until everything was alright again."

"I changed my mind. It didn't seem worth my while anymore." I retorted, crossing my arms and looked around him for any sign of Hailey. And obviously she wasn't here, just my luck.

"I want to apologize for my behaviour earlier. I have not considered your feelings. I have only been thinking about my feelings and guilt. I have grown distant and it has been hurting you more than I had realized." He stepped closer and took my face into his hands.

"I love you, Elana. Forgive me for taking so long to realize it." He whispered and placed a soft kiss on my lips before I could respond.

He pulled back almost immediately and looked into my eyes. His crimson eyes were filled with regret, wonder, but most of all love and it took my breath away completely. His hands were now resting on my waist and I could feel his thumbs stroke my skin back and forth underneath my tank top. He pulled me closer again and I went willingly, my hands resting on his chest. Leaning forward he stopped to look into my eyes a second before dipping his head and giving me a searing kiss. His lips were soft against mine when he pushed me back into my room, closing the door behind him. His tongue traced my lower lip slowly and began exploring my mouth with his tongue.

Pulling away he grabbed the hem of my shirt, lifting it up over my head. I heard the shirt fall with a faint thud but soon forgot about everything else when his hands came to rest on my hips and his lips kissing down to my collarbone, licking and nipping everywhere in between.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and I knew he wasn't just talk about what was happening right now. I nodded before pulling his lips back to mine. Everything was perfect.

XXXX

"I'm pretty sure this is by far the longest I have ever spent in a bed." Demetri said and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Well be prepared, because there is gonna be a lot more than this. I miss being able to sleep. Now I just lay awake every night, staring at everything in the room." I said my chin resting on his naked chest.

"Yes but now you are going to be staring at me all night. And isn't that a reward?"

I slapped his chest and he let out a laugh. Pulling away I got up from the bed and made my way into the bathroom, stopping in the doorway.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked staring back at him with a smile. He was out of the bed and in front of me within seconds, his hands holding onto my hips.

"Oh I will be sweetheart." He said with a cocky grin. I let out a giggle and closed the door behind us, not really caring that it probably won't stop the noise.

XXXX

"You two do realize that there are other people living here as well right? Other _vampires._ " Alec said as soon as we made our way downstairs.

"Oh I'm sorry Alec. I forgot we had a kid present." I said with mock concern, my hand over my heart.

"Not to worry darling. I like hearing how unsatisfactory Demetri is in the bedroom. Wouldn't have pegged you for a screamer though." He returned with a thoughtful expression. I grabbed the lamp next to me and chucked it at his head, missing when he moved away. I heard the lamp shatter against the wall and cringed.

"Now that was not very nice now was it? Demetri keep your woman under control, she's a danger to all of society."

"Sorry mate, but I'd probably have a better chance at draining Lake Michigan with a straw." He said answering his ringing cell phone. I stuck my tongue out at Alec in a very mature way and he returned it with a very inappropriate hand signal.

"Who is Demetri talking to?" I asked finally joining Alec at the kitchen counter.

"Probably Aro. They're discussing the situation and when we're going to leave Chicago. Why don't you just listen and find out for yourself?"

"Because. I don't want to be rude."

"So listening in on your _boyfriends_ call is rude, but depriving everybody else in the entire hotel of sleep isn't?" he asked with raised eyebrows and I reached over to slap his arm.

"Don't be mean! And you don't sleep."

"Doesn't mean I'm not scarred for live." He said looking as serious as ever. "What are you doing today?"

"Going hunting probably. I don't know yet, I'm not in the mood to mope around all day yet again." I said letting out a deep sigh, resting my chin in my hand.

"Well lucky for you, I have our day all planned out. Since Demetri is still busy and I'm guessing you're just dying of thirst. I'll be the one to take you hunting today. So come one, let's go." He said standing up and grabbing my arm. I was still trying to process it all when Alec waved at a stunned Demetri and pulled me to the elevator.

I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die today. For real this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so first of all I want to say everyone who has reviewed this story, the guest reviews and also JupiMoon. Your reviews put a big smile on my face! Then secondly I want to apologize for the radio silence. A lot of things happened recently, most of them bad but I had a lot of support from my best friend. Also I know this chapter isn't that long but I wanted to post something whilst I start working on the next chapter. I wrote this chapter when I was at a real low so that's probably why it gets a bit… I'm just gonna leave it there. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review if you can!**

Chapter 9

"Why did I have to come and change into workout clothes again?" I asked with a raised eyebrow in Alec's direction.

"Well first of all darling, your clothes were covered in blood and second of all, would you please stop moaning about every little thing. It's very tiring." Alec said pressing the ground floor button in the elevator.

"Where are we even going? Do you want to go kill some puppies or something?" I asked with my arms crossed. He glared at me and I tried to hide my smirk but I knew I was unsuccessful when he let out a light growl.

"We will be going on a run today. It tends to keep the mind occupied and also keeps the cravings at bay." He said once we stopped outside the hotel. Some of the people looking at us as if we were crazy to go running in this weather.

"If we're going on a run why did I need to change? I mean we could just whoosh off and nobody would even realize what's going on." I really don't understand the need for any of this.

"We won't be whooshing anywhere. We will be running at normal human speed, or at least you are going to try." He said with a light chuckle before taking off down the sidewalk, leaving me standing alone and staring off after him. Finally snapping back to reality I took off after him and only realised I wasn't running when I stopped right next to him almost on the corner of the street.

"Told you." He said laughing heartily. "Why can't I run normally?" I asked slightly alarmed.

"It just takes your body time to get used to your new supernatural abilities. I'm going to take you to the forest where there are no people and where you can learn to control your abilities." He said and I nodded. How the hell am I going to get there if I can't even run like a proper human being?

"Hey it's alright." He said resting his hands on my shoulders, bending down to catch my gaze. "I am here to help you get through this. Demetri is a bit preoccupied with Aro ordering him around and I know you need to learn how to control everything. Amelia can only help you for so long, after a while her influence over you will start to wear off. Just focus on your breathing for a few seconds and then just think about running, not flashing off, just running. For us running normally is basically like walking." He said and I nodded, taking in a few deep breaths.

I can do this. I don't need to have a panic attack every time I'm afraid of doing something. Taking another deep breath I start moving forward, jogging. Alec next to me with a big encouraging smile on his lips. I started moving a bit faster and so we made our way towards the dense forest.

XXXX

As soon as we were covered by the trees I took off at full speed, giggling when I heard Alec swear behind me. It was almost completely dark out now but my vision was excellent and I could still see everything clearly, as if the sun were still shining. I stopped once I reached a small stream, sitting down on a large boulder. I heard before I saw Alec coming and laid back waiting for only a few seconds.

"Took you long enough grandpa." I said with a big smile.

"Yes laugh it up darling, but just remember that the only reason you're stronger and faster than me is because you're a new borne." He said trying to hide his sour expression.

"Why didn't you take me to do this in the beginning?"

"Well you needed to get a handle on the feeding thing first. If it were up to me I would've taken you out to the woods before you even woke up, but alas it wasn't my call." He said with a shrug, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Wait, what do you mean? Why didn't you just bring me here? If you brought me here I wouldn't have killed all those people." I was frowning at him, barely containing my rage at this new information.

"Demetri is your keeper so to speak and it was his call. He decided to keep you at the hotel and remember he was the one who took you hunting the first time with Amelia. You have to understand Elana that all of us feed from humans, even the lovely Hailey. You will be the only one in the Volturi feeding from animals. I-"

"And why is that a problem? Demetri said I would be just as strong and fast as those of you who feed from humans." I said sliding down the boulder, standing with my arms crossed.

"Aro looks down on those who feed from anything other than human. It can be a bit unsettling for you when the meals are brought in for us to feed on, since everyone needs to be present and all that." He said nonchalantly. I looked at him appalled. How could someone have such an opinion of another person? They have lives, loved ones. Someone who will miss them when they disappear.

"So Demetri wanted me to feed from humans because it would make things easier for Aro. For him." I spat, waiting for tears that will never ever come. How could I have been so stupid?

"He has been so distant and repulsed and this has been why. Not because of his idiotic reasons of not knowing-" I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think of all the things he's told me. Why does everyone keep disappointing me?

"Elana focus. Just take in a deep breath and just keep breathing okay?" Alec said in front of me suddenly, hands squeezing my shoulders lightly. "That's it darling, just breath. Everything is fine." He said with a small smile.

"I can't do this. I'm not supposed to be this _thing_ , this _monster_." I feel so trapped, like I just need to get away and fast. "I need to go, I need to clear my head." I whispered backing away from Alec.

"No Elana, you need to calm down. You're having a panic attack and you just need to breathe it out."

"Don't you understand!" I yelled. "I can't just breathe this out! This isn't the first time I've had one and I don't think it's going to be the last. I need to leave and I'm going to leave. Now." I said and flung Alec back, flinching at the sound of a few trees breaking.

Turning around I ran, no destination in mind just that I needed to get away and think.

XXXX

"What the hell do you mean you lost her?" Demetri yelled in my face.

"I mean that I do not know where she physically is at this precise moment. She will be back don't worry, she just needs to calm down and think some things through alright. Don't get your panties in a wad." I said resting my arms on the kitchen counter.

"Alec its night time and she is a new borne vampire. She hasn't been in Amelia's presence since this morning and we have no idea what she is going to do. How could you be so reckless with her?" he yelled yet again. Can't he keep his mouth shut for more than two seconds? Jesus.

"Why don't you just use your spidey senses and track her?" I asked in a bored tone. "I can't. It's either her or me who is in too much distress and everything feels jumbled." He said defensively and a little ashamed.

"Well will you look at that. The great Demetri can't even find his girl. How… pathetic." I said with a smug smile.

"Demetri I think I know where she is." Hailey said form the stairs suddenly and strangely I didn't feel relieved.

"Where?" Demetri and I asked simultaneously. He gave me a look and I silently agreed. Let's never do that again. Hailey didn't answer instead she came downstairs and turned on the television on the first news channel she could find.

" _So far the police do not know what caused these attacks but Lieutenant Briggs mentioned very briefly to us that it was some sort of animal attack. However earlier when the first officers arrived at the scene, a few came running outside not able to stomach the sight it would seem. Amanda Reid reporting live."_

"The rest is all the same. The press doesn't know what is going on for sure and I don't think the police does either but they are calling it a massacre." Hailey said softly. "Demetri you need to find her before she hurts anymore people. I'm not even sure she'll be able to come back from this."

Before I could give a reply I was pressed down on the hardwood floor, Demetri's hand wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Yeah just strangle me to death because a vampire needs air to live. Come on Demetri!" I said with a laugh.

"What did you say to her? You must've said something for her to go on a god damn killing spree!" he shouted, slamming my head into the floor and I could feel it splinter under my head. Before I could answer he was ripped off of me by Hailey and if things weren't so tense right now I would've laughed.

"This isn't helping. You and Alec go to the restaurant where she killed everyone and try to track her from there. I don't think it will be that hard with the stench of blood and all. Amelia and I will go to her parents' house. She will probably go there when she realizes what she's done." Hailey said grabbing her jacket from the couch before she and Amelia made their way to the door.

"And so help me God. If you so much as glare at each other whilst trying to find my sister and I end up losing her because of your pissing match, I will kill every last one of you without so much as blinking." She said in a voice that sounded so sad and broken I wasn't even sure it was her that was speaking.

We both nodded and then they were gone. I stood up from the ground and followed Demetri out and into the night. Once we arrived at the restaurant I almost couldn't smell anything other than the stench of blood. The humans that were gathered around had something covering their faces to lessen the smell and I honestly couldn't blame them.

"She hasn't been here for at least two hours. Let's split up and if you pick up her scent yell for me." he said taking off in one direction and I disappeared to the other. Stopping about a block away I took in a deep breath and swore when I couldn't find anything. My cell phone ringing distracted me and I answered without checking the ID.

"What?" I snapped and regretted it immediately when I heard the sobbing on the other end. "Elana darling I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you." I said softly, looking around for any sign of her or Demetri.

"I- I'm in t-the woods. Wh-where we were today. Please c-come alone." She said still sobbing before hanging up. Without second thought I took off in her direction. This is all my fault, if I just kept my mouth shut she wouldn't have done any of this. I'm a bloody idiot.

It took me about five minutes to finally find her and if I couldn't remember where it was, the scent of blood surely would've made it easier. She was sitting with her legs drawn to her chest and rocking back and forth, mumbling something incoherent.

"Elana darling, it's me. Alec." I said walking forward very slowly, as if approaching a wild and wounded animal. The closer I moved the more I could see the blood covering almost every inch of her body. Her clothes were still wet with her victim's blood. And yes victims, because right now she was a killer and I don't know if I will be able to change her mind. I sat down next to her slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. Her hands were covering her ears as she rocked back and forth. Listening closely I could hear what she was mumbling. I'm sorry. She kept repeating it over and over again.

"Elana it's alright. I'm here now. Do you remember that you called me?" I asked softly lifting my hand to her shoulder. She flinched but didn't pull away. "Elana please just talk to me." I whispered and she finally stopped rocking and looked towards me when she dropped her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I just- I couldn't stop and I don't. I can't-" she said and started sobbing again. Moving my legs so she could rest against my chest I pulled her into me, holding her head against me as I rubbed her back with my other hand.

"Shh it's not your fault darling. I should be the one apologizing, not you. I was the one who brought everything up and if I had just stayed silent you wouldn't be feeling this pain. I am so so sorry sweetheart. I truly am." I whispered against her head, placing a kiss every now and then.

She just started crying harder and the sound broke my heart into a million pieces. I have never apologized to anyone and right now the only thing I want to do is say sorry until it makes everything better. But the harsh truth was that it wasn't going to change anything. No matter how many times I apologize it won't change a damn thing.

XXXX

"I'm going to kill Alec when I find him." I snarled.

"Demetri Aro wants to speak to you." Amelia said holding the phone out in my direction. "Deal with it!" I screamed and she nodded, knowing it's better to keep her mouth shut.

"Maybe he's with her and calming her down. But for you to find her you also need to calm down, I really don't think this is helping you." Hailey said from her seat at the kitchen counter. It's been almost an hour since Alec disappeared and I still don't know where Elana is.

"You're right. I need to calm down in order to locate her. Could you help a bloke out? I'm not really in the mood to calm down right now." I said the last part softly while looking at Hailey with raised eyebrows. She nodded and I could see her frown forming as she concentrated. It almost feels as if I was in a haze, I imagine this is what it feels like when one does drugs. It cleared up in a few seconds and I didn't feel panicked any longer. I closed my eyes and focused on Elana, growling when I realised Alec was with her.

"She's in the woods with Alec, grab your coat." I said and turned for the door, not really caring if she was following. We were in the lift when Hailey spoke again.

"Killing him will only worsen things now. She has found a friend in him and she will kill you if you kill him. So if not for me do it for her and for yourself, because she will hate you forever if you hurt him. And forever for us is a very long time Demetri." Hailey said and for the second time tonight I'm surprised at how mature she can be. Usually she just makes snide comments and give sarcastic answers.

Right now I'm missing the carefree Hailey, because she wouldn't have stopped me if I wanted to kill Alec.

XXXX

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Alec asked softly, his lips still pressed against my head. "Help me clean some of this off?" I asked and he nodded, moving us forward to the small stream. I bent down on my knees and held my face near the water to wash the blood off. I could feel Alec using a wet cloth to wash my arms and any other surface visible. When I was done with my face, neck and chest I shifted to sit on my ass and took off my running shoes and socks and put my feet in the water.

"You don't have to say sorry you know. I don't blame you for what I did, you didn't force or tell me to do anything. I'm actually very glad you told me the truth since he doesn't really seem to want to tell me anything." I said softly. Alec still kept rinsing me off before he put his, what I now know is his shirt, in the water and wringing it out again.

"Doesn't change the fact that I feel like shit for hurting you like this." I stopped his hand from coming closer and pulled him up with me.

"Well then don't we make a pair? You feel like crap because you told me the truth, which nobody seems to want to do these days, and I feel like crap because I killed thirteen people. I'm not blaming you for what I did. I'm blaming myself for losing control like that and I'm blaming Demetri for lying to me since the beginning. You're the only one not tip-toeing around me and you can't begin to imagine how much that means to me. So suck it up and get over it. There is no point in fussing over something we can't change." I said with a stern expression.

"You make an excellent point Miss Smith, how could I refuse?" he asked and for the first time tonight I let out a laugh, it wasn't forced and it felt good. He joined in after a while and bent down to pick up his shirt. He pulled it over his head with his smile still present.

"How about we head back to the hotel where you can get cleaned up completely?" he asked and I nodded, moving back towards the forest.

"Do you think he will be here soon?" I asked softly once we started walking. "Yes. And he is probably going to kill me when he sees me."

I snorted and crossed my arms but he didn't ask anything further. I don't even know how everything got so far out of control. I feel like I have no say in what I want to do with my own life anymore. Aro basically owns me and nobody except for Hailey and Alec think I can handle the truth. Aro doesn't trust me and Demetri thinks I'm a fragile little doll that needs to be protected. I think maybe he still sees me as the powerless human girl that needs to be protected. But I'm not her anymore. A few memories seem a bit hazy but I still remember everything that's important. I thought I could save the world, brining bad guys down left and right. Then everything changed and I moved to Italy. I wasn't even a defence lawyer like I had always dreamed of being, I dealt with divorce papers and trials that wasn't even all that important. I fell in love with a man I never should've and he has ruined me for all others. I am lost and I have no idea how to find myself. If I can even find myself again.

"Elana!" Hailey screamed before she crushed me to her. I took a deep breath and just the scent of my sister around me calmed me down. I just murdered thirteen people and she didn't even care, what would I do without her?

"Oh Elana! Are you okay?" she asked after she pulled back, framing my face with her hands. She looked so worried and it took everything in me not to start sobbing.

"I don't think I'll be eating anything in the next few days." I said and she let out a laugh, hugging me again. We stayed like that for a while before she pulled away, revealing the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Can we go back to the hotel now? I would really like to change into something cleaner." I said looking at Alec, ignoring Demetri. I honestly didn't know what to say to him right now. I don't want to yell anymore, since that seems what we do all the time. Even before I became a vampire. I avoided his eyes and stayed next to Alec once we started running back towards the hotel. Demetri didn't say anything and I was so relieved that he realised now was not the time. How am I going to talk to him? He is expecting an explanation and I can't give him one, but he deserves to know why I'm ignoring him.

XXXX

Walking out of the bathroom I was still drying my hair with a towel when I saw Demetri sitting on my bed. He was fidgeting with his fingers and I don't think I've ever seen him done that. He seems more nervous than I am.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly and I nodded, hanging the towel over the back of one of the chairs in the room. I sat down in the same chair and waited for him to start talking.

"I have no idea what happened tonight and I also have no idea what Alec has told you, but I just want you to know that-"

"That what? None of it was true? Or that you were only doing it to keep me happy?" I scoffed, standing up to stand a few feet in front of him with my arms crossed. "You made me feed from humans because you knew it would be easier for you to handle. Anything to please your master, am I right Demetri? I mean who cares if I get hurt in the process? Just as long as you can make Aro happy and keep things easy for yourself." I sneered, barely able to look at him anymore.

"I trusted you, with everything and you just didn't care. And you know the worst part of this is that I knew I shouldn't have trusted you but I did anyway, and look where that got me; broken. Well you got your wish baby, I'm a monster now and you have to live with the fact that I will _never_ forgive you." I finished and he didn't even look at me. Not even a glance and it pissed me off. How dare he come and ask to talk and now he's too scared to even look at me.

"Look at me!" I screamed not caring if the whole damn block heard me. "You did this to me! When we met you should've just killed me, at least then I wouldn't have to go through all this pain." I finish, feeling so tired that I could barely stand on my own two feet. "Just get out." I whispered and he nodded, getting up and closing the door softly behind him. I fell down to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to just hold everything together.

How am I going to continue the rest of eternity by his side? Me not talking to him kind of puts a kink to our plans. I guess I'm just going to have to suck it up and go on. I can't leave Hailey and if we can just get through this plan without any hiccups that would be great. I just don't understand how he could do this without even considering how I would feel about it. He knew how I felt about everything and he still urged me on to feed on humans. That's why he couldn't be around me, he was just feeling guilty about everything he was doing.

I wish I could just sleep for a week. At least then I wouldn't be thinking about any of this. I would forget about Demetri, the Volturi and all the people that I slaughtered. Sleep would be so much appreciated right now, but then again, maybe I don't deserve it. After everyone I murdered I don't think I really deserve to get some piece of mind.

I know I just told Demetri that I would never forgive him, but how am I even supposed to forgive myself?


End file.
